Le sexe peut il devenir de l'amour ?
by heiji
Summary: Une douche après un bon entraînement... Ca fait toujours du bien
1. La douche

Titre : Le sexe peut-il evenir de l'amour ?

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : Kiba et Naruto

Résumé : Douche chaude

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Première partie :

Je les entends...

Commme d'habitude...

Il ne cherche même pas à les cacher...

Et moi, comme d'habitude, et simple humain, ça me fait effet.

L'eau coule le long de mon corps courbaturé par l'entraînement mais même le bruit de l'eau qui coule ne peut couvrir ce petit bruit...

Les gémissements de Kiba...

Ces gémissements que j'entends toujours lorsque l'on prend la douche en même temps à la salle d'entraînement. Depuis maintenant trois semaines, des équipes de deux ont été constituées par nos maîtres pour travailler ensemble. Tomber avec Kiba ne me déplaisait pas. On s'entend bien... Et nous sommes très efficaces lorsque nous travaillons tous les deux ensembles.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que, à chaque fois que nous sortons de l'entraînement et que nous nous douchons, Kiba se masturbe.

La première fois j'ai été très surpris. Kiba toujours positionné dans la dernière douche à droite et moi dans la première à gauche à l'opposé de la pièce, il m'a suffit de me pencher pour voir ce qu'il faisait lorsque j'ai entendu ces petits bruits. Et là j'ai très vite compris, même si dans un premier temps je n'ai vu que les fesses blanches de Kiba ce qu'il était en train de faire. Gêné, la première fois je m'étais douché très vite et j'étais parti sans l'attendre. Comme nous sommes seuls à prendre nos douches, personne d'autres ne savaient ce qu'ils se passait à ce moment là.

Et maintenant, depuis trois semaines j'entendais les petits cris de plaisir étouffés de Kiba et réaction totalement humaine, à chaque fois, j'ai une érection.

Et bien évidemment à l'entendre et à l'imaginer, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en avoir envie...

Moi aussi...

De me masturber.

Je me suis toujours retenu jusque là... Ne voulant pas être surpris et ne voulant pas que Kiba sache que je savais ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Mais là, aujourd'hui, c'est insupportable.

Kiba ne retient même pas ces gémissements.

Je l'entends presque comme si j'étais à côté de lui.

Ma main évite soigneusement la partie sensible de mon anatomie alors que je me lave... Penser à autre chose... penser à autre chose.

Soudain, Kiba pousse un petit cri un peu plus fort.

Je me mords les lèvres. Ma main va naturellement sur mon sexe et le caresse.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

Après tout... Ca ne fait de mal à personne.

Lentement je commence à caresser mon sexe et à effectuer un petit va-et-vient.

Je ferme les yeux imaginant Kiba en train de se masturber en guettant les moindre bruits. Son corps musclé où ruiselle l'eau.

Je sens le désir monter encore plus en moi.

Puis je réalise que plutôt que d'imaginer... Il me suffirait de me pencher... Pour voir son beau corps... Ses belles fesses.

Un sourire s'esquisse sur mon visage. Mon sourire de canaille, de gosse. Un sourire très connu.

Je réfléchi un peu en me disant que je doix me pencher en avant pour voir Kiba de sorte ue seul mon visage dépasse de la cloison et pas la partie basse de mon corps.

Je prends une grande inspiration et je me mets en position et je me penche lentement.

Centimètres par centimètres... La vue de ma cible s'améliore.

Kiba est de dos heureusement... Je détaille son corps. Ses fesses sont contractés par son ocupation ce qui le rend encore plus sexy. Je me mords les lèvres avant de commencer à vraiment me masturber en priant pour que Kiba ne bouge pas. Je me penche encore un peu plus...

Juste pour mieux voir...

Mieux matter...

Mais à ce moment précis, je sens mon pied gauche glisser sur le sol et sur le gel douche et l'eau.

J'essaye de me rattraper rapidement, la main sur la cloison mais sans succès.

Et dans un cri de frayeur intense, je me suis tombé par terre sur le dos.

Un peu sonné, j'ai entendu Kiba venir vers moi en m'appelant par mon prénom alors que je relevais ma tête.

A ce moment précis, Kiba s'agenouilla au niveau de mon visage. Le sexe toujours en érection Et ma seule pensée à ce moment, qui me fit rougir par la suite, fut de penser que la nature avait véritablement bien gâtée Kiba.

" Naruto ça va ? "

La voix de Kiba légèrement inquiète me ramena à la réalité. Je relevais la tête vers celle de Kiba.

Je réfléchi deux secones à sa phrase en bougeant légérement. Apparemment aucun mal, ni aucune douleur...

" Ca va j'ai rien^^ "

Je souris en me redressant sur mes coudes.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour finir comme ça ? "

" Ben j'étais en train de te matter quand... "

Une seconde... Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire... C'est pas possible !

" Tu me mattais ? "

Si c'est possible. Je deviens écarlate. Et je détourne mon regar du visage de iba pour regarder en face de moi et je vois alors que mon érection et toujours là, bel et bien visible... Je deviens encore plus rouge.

Kiba qui a suivi mon regard sourit.

" Je vois... Tu veux que je t'aide ? "

Sans attendre de réponse, Kiba dirige sa main droite sur mon sexe et le frôle du bout des doigts. Je rougit encore plus en lâchant un léger soupir.

" Kiba, qu'est-ce que... "

Kiba eu un soupir.

" Tais-toi et profite. "

Doucement, Kiba se soulève et s'assoit sur mon torse le visage tourné vers le mien avec un sourire. Sa main placée dans son dos, il attrape mon sexe et commence à faire des va-et-vient lents. Je pousse un petit cri de surprise ce qui fait sourire encore plus Kiba qui alors accélère sur mon sexe.

" On dirait que tu aimes ça Naruto... "

Je ne peut m'empêcher de continuer à être rouge. Je me mords les lèvres puis regardant le corps de Kiba je me penche en avant et lécher du bout de ma langue le sexe de Kiba.

Kiba pousse alors un grognement et se cambre en accélérant ses mouvements sur mon sexe. Je me pouse alors un long gémissement et je me penche encore davantage pour lécher son sexe.

D'une main, Kiba me caresse les cheveux.

" Si tu le veux Naruto, il est à toi. "

Je souris doucement le rougeurs ayant un eu disparut de mes joues alors que Kiba va de plus en plus vite sur mon sexe.

Mes soupirs s'intensifient de plus en plus. Je caresse le fesses de Kiba alors que mes lèvres frôlent le sexe de Kiba.

Je sens le plaisir monter de plus en plus en moi.

J'essaye de me retenir pour profiter de la situation.

Mes les mains expertes de Kiba et son corps que je caresse m'électrisent et sans pouvoir tenir d'avantage, mon corps se cambre, tous mes muscles se crispent. Le plaisir est trop fort. Trop intance et d'u seul coup, je jouis abondemment. Kiba sourit et lâche mon sexe avant de me regarder en souriant.

" On dirait que ça t'a plu Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? "

Haletant je le regarde et je souris.

" J'ai adoré... Merci. "

Ma main gauche se porte sur le sexe de Kiba en souriant tandis que ma main droite maintient Kiba dans cette position. Ma langue se tend et titille le bout du sexe de Kiba qui grogne de plaisir.

" On dirait que tu veut la goûter Naruto, c'est ça ? "

Je me contente de léchouiller son sexe pour toute réponse.

" Tu voudras avaler ? "

Question brutale qui tue un peu le moment présent.

Kiba pas très sensuel quand même...

J'ai jamais réfléchi à ce genre de chose...

J'ai pas d'avis sur la question...

Impatient, je murmure un "oui" pas très sûr de moi.

Kiba sourit et se redresse sur ses genoux et place ses deux mains sur mes cheveux. Kiba fait basculer ma tête contre le sol, ses mains empêchant ma tête de se cogner contre le sol.

Son corps bouge approchant son sexe de ma bouche. Je l'ouvre doucement pour l'accueillir à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Le visage de Kiba prend une expression de plaisir alors que son sexe s'enfonce de plus en plus dans ma bouche. Les yeux de Kiba se ferme alors qu'il commence à faire de légers va et vients.

Kiba se laisse aller à de véritables soupirs très intenses, bruyants et sexys.

Il commence à faire des mouvements dans ma bouche. Ma langue joue avec son sexe. Je vois le visage de Kiba changer à chaque fois que ma langue caresse le sexe de Kiba ce qui m'excite encore plus.

Mes deux mains se posent sur le fesses de Kiba et appuient sur ses hanches pour qu'il s'empale complétement dans ma bouche.

Le soupir de plaisir qu'il lâche à cet instant précis et intense et dur un long moment.

" Naruto... Tu es vraiment doué "

Je fais plusieurs tours sur le gland de Kiba avec ma langue. Le visage de Kiba se crispe encore davantage alors que sa voix continue à se faire entendre.

Impatient Kiba recommence à faire des va-et-vient satisfait. Ses mains caressent mes cheveux en douceur. Mes mains caressent ses fesses si douces et si agréables à toucher.

Kiba continue puis accélère doucement quand tout à coup, j'entends un grand bruit et une voix.

Je comprends aussitôt de ce dont il s'agit.

C'est Sai et Sasuke. Dès que Sai arrive dans les vestiaires, il jette toujours son sac sur le premier banc à sa portée.

J'essaye alors de me relever mais Kiba m'en empêche et murmure :

" J'ai trop envie maintenant... Ne t'inquiètes pas... Ils viendront pas ici. "

Kiba me regarde dans les yeux pour me rassurer. Son regard si calme me rassure et je me laisse faire. Mais le bruit des douches toujours allumées indiquent au nouveau venu que les douches sont toujours occupées.

" Kiba, t'es encore là ? "

Je reconnais tout de suite la voix de Sai qui vient de parler assez fort pour être bien entendu.

En reprenant ses mouvements dans ma bouche, Kiba répond sur un ton a peu près neutre.

" Oui, j'ai pas encore fini. "

Kiba recommence à accélérer de plus en plus dans ma bouche. Son corps devenait de plus en plus chaud. Mes mains sur ses fesses profitent de la situation et done de légères petites tapes pour exciter Kiba.

" Naruto est déjà parti lui ? L'entraînement a été réussi ? " demanda Sai.

Kiba se força à répondre à Sai en quelques mots.

La jouissance étant proche, il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler.

" Oui...N... Naruto a été parfait..." souffla Kiba suffisamment fort.

" Ah Ok^^ A tout à l'heure Kiba, nous on y va ! "

J'entends alors les bruits de pas qui s'éloignent. Ils doivent quitter le vestiaire.

Kiba ne répond pas et accélère de plus en plus son sexe complétement en bouche. Kiba a le visage crispé et son corps se cambre d'un seul coup alors que je sens ma bouche se remplir du sperme de Kiba. Docilement come promis et pour ne pas m'étouffer j'avale le sperme de Kiba. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je goûte à ça. Après avoir fini de jouir, Kiba retira son sexe de ma bouche et me souris.

" Naruto, c'était parfait... "

Il me sourit et me regarde en caressant toujours mes cheveux.

" Tu as aimé ? "

J'acquiesce en souriant. Mes mains caressent toujours ses fesses.

" Il va falloir que tu te laves à nouveau mon pauvre. "

Kiba me sourit et en se levant désigne mon bas ventre maculé de mon sperme.

Je me relève à nouveau un peu gêné.

A demi levé, Kiba se penche sur moi et m'embrasse sur le front. Mon coeur bat alors la chamade.

" Merci Naruto c'était parfait. Vraiment parfait. "

Un grand sourire sur le visage, Kiba me tourne le dos attrape sa serviette et se dirige vers les vestiaires. Je matte discrétement ses fesses en regagnant ma douche, l'esprit embrumé.

Ma première fois...

C'était ma première fois avec Kiba...

Mais pas la dernière...

A suivre...

Voilà^^ En espérant que ça vous a plu...

Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Ca fait toujours plaisir...

**********HeiJi**********


	2. Le canapé d'Ino

Titre : Le sexe peut-il evenir de l'amour ?

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : Kiba et Naruto

Résumé : Douche chaude

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Deuxième partie :

J'ai eu peur....

Après l'avoir fait je vous l'avoue... J'ai eu peur de la réaction que pouvait avoir Kiba.

Il aurait pu le raconter... Ou me mépriser... Me faire du chantage...

C'est bien la preuve que lorsqu'on stresse, on imagine n'importe quoi !

C'est aussi la preuve que je ne connais pas aussi bien Kiba que je le croyais.

Au contraire, il s'est montré plus gentil encore que d'habitude depuis cet événement... Plus attentif, plus sociable... Si bien que je n'ai pas regretté ce que j'avais fait...

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous l'avons refait immédiatement après...

Aucun de nous deux n'a fait un geste pour que nous le refassions ainsi sous la douche.

Malgré tout, ce n'a pas été notre unique fois... Bien au contraire...

Et la deuxième se passa dans un endroit totalement inattendu... La maison d'Ino.

Oui, je sais ça fait bizarre... Mais vous comprendrez mieux avec quelques autres explications...

Ino avait organisé une fête... Elle est connue pour ses fiestas où l'on s'amuse comme des fous, on rigole, on boit pas mal aussi. Ses fêtes se terminent souvent très tard au moment où les invités trop fatigués ou trop saoul ne peuvent plus rentrer chez eux et restent à dormir chez elle.

On partage ainsi toutes les pièces à deux. Soit deux garçons, soit deux filles dorment ensemble si possibles... Les derniers dormant tout seuls sur les canapés et d'autres dans des sacs de couchage.

Ce soir-là.... Ou plutôt ce matin-là ( il est cinq heures du matin ), je dois dormir avec Sasuke dans le lit des parents d'Ino absents pour l'occasion. Mais Sasuke n'est pas patient et c'est très connu, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de calme... Encore moins quand j'ai bu toute la soirée... Pour être honnête, je suis à ce moment-là, vraiment saoul... Vraiment, vraiment...

Aussi Sasuke me vire du lit après cinq minutes parceque je n'arrive pas à dormir et que je ne cesse de bouger, de parler de, m'agiter.... Bref, de le faire chier.

Un peu vexé, je me suis donc mis à errer dans les couloirs. Mon oreiller sous le bras et ma gueule de fatigué, je cherche un coin où dormir par terre en paix. Après tout, étant ninja, j'ai l'habitude de dormir n'importe où...

Juste un petit coin pour être tranquille.

C'est à cet instant précis que je le croise.

Kiba...

Torse nu...

En caleçon...

Je crois que, sur le coup, ça me réveille aussitôt... Je souris à Kiba alors que je me rapproche de lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Naruto ? "

" Je pourrais te retourner la question... "

Kiba sourit et me montre la couverture qu'il tient dans les mains.

" J'ai demandé à Ino une couverture... J'avais froid sur le canapé et toi ? "

Kiba m'adresse un grand sourire, je me suis sent rougir...

" Sasuke m'a viré de la chambre... Je l'empêchais de dormir. "

Kiba pouffe.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour l'empêcher de dormir ? "

" Je bougeais dans le lit et ça l'énervais "

Je rougis encore un peu plus. Sans raison.

" Ben, viens, on va partager le canapé Naruto...Tu vas pas dormir par terre... "

Mon oreiller m'échappe.

" Mais.. Je... "

Je bafouille. Je suis totalement pitoyable. C'est à faire peur. Franchement... Il ne me demande pas en mariage... Il me propose juste de dormir avec lui pour éviter de dormir par terre. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? Je ne suis pas normal...

" A moins, bien sûr que tu préféres dormir par terre... "

Kiba a un léger rire. Un rire si doux et si mignon. Mon regard s'adoucit et je souris à mon tour. Sa bonne humeur et son trait d'humour me détendent. Je me sens un peu plus à l'aise.

" Pas vraiment^^... Mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger... "

" Penses-tu ! Suffit d'ouvrir le canapé et le tour est joué^^ Allez suis-moi. "

Je le vois passer devant moi et je fais demi-tour pour le suivre avant qu'il ne se retourne vers moi avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Le doigt pointant un objet, il ajoute.

" N'oublie pas ton oreiller^^ "

Je suis un petit peu confus puis je me penche et je récupère l'oreiller alors que mon regard se porte sur les fesses de Kiba que l'on voit clairement dessiné sous son caleçon. Vous allez me dire que je ne pense qu'à ça. Mais elles sont si belles. Chacun son principal objet de fantasme... Moi, c'est les fesses et faut dire que celle de Kiba méritent le détour. Sculptées, musclées, sexyes... A croquer.

" Tu viens ? "

Je relève le regard vers le visage de Kiba en évitant de rougir.

" Oui, j'arrive... "

Je me redresse et j'accélère le pas pour le rejoindre.

" Tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas ? "

Kiba posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je sens bizarre. Une étrange chaleur parcoure l'ensemble de mon corps. Je frisonne et je me demande si Kiba l'a senti. Il me tire vers lui et je me laisse faire. Epaule contre épaule, de sa main libre, il m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je rougis en me laissant faire complètement et docilement.

" Mais non^^ Entre pote, c'est normal ! "

J'affiche un grand sourire pour réponse à la gentillesse et à la gaiété de Kiba.

Très rapidement, on gagne le salon où seul Kiba dormait. Il allume la lumière et s'approche du canapé et en moins de dix secondes, il débarasse ses couvertures et ses vêtements. Je m'approche pour l'aider puis à deux, nous ouvrons le canapé. Kiba tapote le lit.

" Tu vois, ça a été vite fait ^^ "

Puis avec un grand sourire et reprenant ses draps et son oreiller, Kiba se couche sur le canapé. J'ai un petit moment d'hésitation... Un petit moment de trac avant de m'allonger à côté de lui. Dès que je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, Kiba éteint la lumière. Il me tourne alors le dos en se tenant à une vingtaine centimètres de moi.

" Bonne nuit Naruto "

" Bonne nuit Kiba "

Le silence s'installe peu à peu alors que Kiba ne bouge plus. Les différentes veilleuses des appareils électriques de la pièce donnent suffisamment de lumière pour que j'aperçoive la silhouette de Kiba non loin de moi.

Je me rapproche doucement pour le voir un peu mieux... Même si c'est de dos.

Je regrette que le drap me cache le reste du corps.

C'est vraiment dommage...

Je me mets à me faire des tonnes d'idées...

Après tout, on est dans le même lit... L'alcool aidant probablemennt à mes fantasmes, je me mets à m'imaginer beaucoup de chose...

Je m'imagine caressant le corps de Kiba... Son torse... Ses joues... Effleurer ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Le temps passe peu à peu... Je ne bouge pas... Et intentionnellement...

Pourquoi ?

Parce que l'alcool doit me donner des idées stupides et des envies dangeureuses...

Si Kiba dort... Il ne sentira pas mes mains sur son corps...

Vous ne croyez pas ?

Ca vaux le coup d'essayer non ?

Et s'il se réveille, je ferai semblant de dormir...

Ben quoi ?

Oui je sais... L'idée est stupide mais vous n'allez pas me dire que, coincé dans un lit avec l'homme qui vous fait le plus fantasmer vous ne tenterez rien ? C'est pas beau de mentir... Enfin bref...

Mon plan est décidé... Et rien ne me fera retourner en arrière. Je fixe l'horloge de mes yeux fatigués... Comme si elle allait accélérer pour me faire plaisir... Déjà dix minutes de passé... Kiba n'a toujours pas rebougé... Quinze minutes, Kiba a fait un petit mouvement mais c'est normal, on bouge en dormant aussi... Seize minutes, je me suis rapproché, à vingt je tente ma chance... Dix-sept minutes, qu'est-ce que le temps est long ! Dix huit minutes, je suis sûr qu'il dort... Dix neuf minutes, allez dépêche-toi horloge de malheur !

Vingt minutes... J'y vais ?

J'hésite encore quelques minutes finalement puis démangé par mon envie, je pose ma main sur la hanche de Kiba... Mon corps est quasiment collé au sien.

Sa peau est si douce. C'est si agréable que je suis assez troublé.. Ma main remonte peu à peu... Je sens Kiba frisonner ce qui ne m'arrête pas... Enfin jusqu'à ce que j'entende

" Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

Kiba pose sa main sur la mienne m'empêchant ainsi de la retirer. Je rougis.

" Je... Ben... Euh... En fait...A vrai dire... Je... "

Je sais, je sais... C'est pathétique... Encore... Comme d'habitude...

Kiba lâche ma main et se retourne. Il me sourit en me regardant dans les yeux.

" Je te fais si envie que ça Naruto ? "

Kiba semble sûr de lui... Comme toujours.

Je n'ose pas répondre. Je baisse le regard. Kiba attrape ma main et la replace sur ses hanches.

" Ce n'est pas parce que je suis réveillé que tu dois arrêter... " Il me sourit.

Je le regarde en hésitant puis ma main recommence à bouger sur son corps musclé. Je me mets à caresser ses abdos puis je remonte encore un peu plus haut. Je reste silencieux sans savoir ce que je dois dire... Ce que je dois faire... Je ne me sens pas à l'aise... Je suis stressé...

Kiba doit le sentir. Il me fait basculer pour m'allonger et se met à califourchon sur moi.

" Détends-toi Naruto... Tu ne risques rien^^ "

Kiba place ses deux mains sur mon torse. Je me sens rougir.

" Tu n'as plus de langue ? C'est dommage... Tu me donnes l'autorisation pour faire quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis longtemps ? "

Kiba me fixe attendant ma réponse... J'essaie de me retenir de paniquer... Mais je mets un moment avant de pouvoir articuler un mot...

" Alors j'ai l'autorisation ou pas Naruto ? "

Il me regarde apparemment impatient. Mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre... De quoi parle-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ? Trop de questions sans réponse Naruto... Laisse-toi aller... Ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir. J'essaye de répondre... Je ne sais même pas comment je réponds, si je bafouille, si je le dis sur un ton hésitant... Je ne m'en rends même pas compte.

" Oui "

Apparemment enchanté par ma réponse, le sourire de Kiba s'agrandit

Doucement, il se penche et alors ses lèvres frôlent les miennes.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise... Même si c'est une agréable surprise.

Je ressens comme une décharge électrique qui me parcoure tout le corps.

Je sens sa langue lécher le contour de mes lèvres. Comme si elle voulait forcer l'ouverture. Docilement, j'entrouve ma bouche pour laisser entrer sa langue. Celle-ci se fraie facilement un chemin avant de croiser la mienne.

Les sensations sont incroyables. Je ferme le yeux pour profiter pleinement du baiser. Kiba mène la danse mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Mes mains se posent sur les hanches de Kiba et les caressent.

Kiba pousse un petit gémissement dans ma bouche.... Il est vraiment trop sexy...

De ma main je baisse le caleçon de Kiba qui se laisse faire... Ma main caresse doucement ses fesses...

Kiba rompt le baiser à ce moment précis.

" Impatient Naruto^^ Tu veux aller plus loin que la dernière fois ? "

Kiba, en murmurant ces mots, enchaîne deux suçons dans mon cou.

Il baisse de ses mains mon caleçon en relevant ses hanches et me l'enlève complétement et fait de même avec le sien.

Il s'allonge alors sur mon corps. Nos deux sexes en érection se frôlent.

Je souris à Kiba en passant mes bras autour de son corps. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Simplement grâce à une main sur une hanche. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je regarde Kiba dans les yeux. Ses immenses yeux noirs. Ils sont si beaux... A le regarder dans les yeux, j'ai à nouveau envie de l'embrasser. Je me redresse et cette fois, c'est moi qui capture ses lèvres.

Le baiser dur un long moment alors que chacun explore le corps de l'autre.

Je me sens bien...

Je sens la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

" Naruto... tu veux aller plus loin ? "

Je rougiss ne sachant ce que je dois répondre. Kiba continue de caresser mon corps. Je me sens bien... Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête... Il faut que j'ose répondre... Que je lui dise ce que je veux...

Prends ton courage à deux mains Naruto !

Merde quoi ! J'ai une langue oui ou non ?

Kiba me fait plusieurs suçons en attendant ma réponse.

Je ferme les yeux et dans un souffle, je dis sans m'en rendre compte.

" Prends-moi... "

Kiba se redresse au dessus de moi.

" Tu es sûr de toi Naruto... "

Ne pas réfléchir... Sinon je vais changer d'avis...

J'acquiesce doucement.

" Naruto tu l'as déjà fait ? "

Je détourne le regard.

" Apparemment non^^ Alors laisse-moi te préparer... "

Je ne comprends pas les paroles de Kiba lorsque je le vois se baisser. Je me laisse faire lorsqu'il me relève les hanches et je pousse un cri de surprise et de plaisir à la fois lorsque je sens sa langue sur mon anus.

" Laisse-toi faire Naruto... Je te jure que tu vas aimer. "

Je rougis de ma réaction stupide alors que la langue de Kiba continue ce qu'elle avait commencé. Je me mords malgré tout les lèvres pour ne pas pousser des gémissements. Mais je n'y arrive pas et très vite des petits soupirs m'échappent faisant sourire Kiba qui continue ce qu'il a entrepris.

Je ferme le yeux pour ressentir un maximum de sensation.

Je me déhanche légérement sur le lit à chaque mouvement de la langue de Kiba.

Cela dure un petit moment avant que je sente les lèvres de Kiba capturer les miennes. Je réponds au baiser sans hésiter. J'ai l'impression de mourir de chaleur. Le baiser est si bon que j'en oublie le reste jusqu'à ce que je sente le doigt de Kiba titiller mon anus.

Le doigt de Kiba insiste et peu à peu commence à entrer en moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche de Kiba qui prolonge le baiser.

Transpirant et perdu dans un monde nouveau, je me laisse totalement faire par les mains expertes de Kiba... Aussi je ne suis pas surpris de sentir peu de temps après un deuxième doigt en moi... J'essaye de ne pas stresser ni de me bloquer mais au contraire de profiter de l'instant présent en faisant passer tout mon plaisir dans les baisers que je donne à Kiba.

Je sens peu à peu les doigts de Kiba faire des mouvements en moi...

Je frisonne. La sensation et si nouvelle et si inattendue... Si les lèvres de Kiba ne m'empêchaient pas d'émettre le moindre son, je crois que je ne pourrais pas me retenir de gémir bruyamment.

Lorsque ses deux doigts s'enfoncent complétement en moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me cambrer contre le corps de Kiba... C'est si bon... Les mots ne sauraient qualifier cette étrange sensation... Mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'arrête et je l'encourage à continuer par un baiser fougueux.

Kiba continue. Son visage semble guetter la moindre de mes réactions et j'adore ça. J'adore voir ses yeux posés sur moi et sur mon corps.

Au moment où il retire ses doigts, il stoppe également le baiser et me regarde dans les yeux en plaçant son sexe entre mes fesses.

" On peut encore arrêter Naruto... Si tu.. "

Trop excité, je l'embrasse en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Mon corps se frotte à nouveau comme le sien.

" Prends- moi idiot "

Kiba sourit avant de se redresser et de faire basculer mes jambes vers mon ventre. Je sens son sexe se positionner devant mon anus.

Je me mords les lèvres avant de le sentir peu à peu entrer en moi. Des soupirs s'échappent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.

Je rougis peu à peu en commençant à réaliser la situation.

Kiba finit d'entrer en moi alors que je pousse un léger râle. Kiba se laisse basculer en avant et capture mes lèvres en faisant de très légers va-et-vients. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir doucement en me cambrant légérement.

Je soupire de plaisir et mes lèvres gagnent le cou de Kiba pour lui faire de nombreux suçons étouffant un peu mes soupirs.

Kiba semble hésite à donner des coups de reins un peu plus rapides. Je bouge moi-même les hanches pour l'encourager.

" Continue Kiba... C'est trop bon... "

Je sens le corps de Kiba frisonner alors que mes mains appuient sur ses hanches pour qu'il me prenne encore davantage. Kiba comprenant le message accélére légérement.

Mon corps est parcouru par tellement de sensations que je ne peux les décrire. Sentir Kiba en moi m'excite tellement que je ne peux plus rien contrôler. Je me laisse totalement aller à mes envies et à mes désirs.

Kiba peu à peu accélére de plus en plus. Ce que je ressens s'intensifie encore alors que Kiba commence à gémir de plus de plus fort.

Les coups de reins de Kiba deviennent de plus en plus importants... Mon corps devient chaud et bouge au rythme de celui de Kiba... Le plaisir parcoure chaque parcelle de mes cellules. Mes soupirs se transforment en halètements. J'arrive de moins en moins à reprendre ma respiration tellement le rythme devient important.

Mes mains resserrent leurs emprises autour du corps de Kiba qui se met à grogner légérement. Les coups de reins atteignent maintenant une vitesse telle que je ne peux plus me retenir davantage. Je me penche en avant et je capture les lèvres de Kiba pour m'empêcher de crier alors que je jouis d'un seul coup entre le torse de Kiba et le mien.

Kiba sourit apparemment ravi et répond au baiser chaud en baladant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je me laisse totalement aller, surpassé par tant de plaisir.

Kiba, tout à coup, accélére en sentant la jouissance arriver. Je ne peux alors que laisser échapper des petits miaulements de satisfaction.

Kiba halète de plus en plus fort.

Le voir dans cet état me procure un plaisir intense...

Dans un grognement sourd et sexy, Kiba finit par jouir en moi.

Je le laisse faire avant de capturer ses lèvres comme pour le remercier en l'embrassant doucement tout en caressant toujours son corps. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait... Qu'on l'a fait... J'ai fait l'amour avec Kiba... J'ai réalisé un de mes plus grands fantasmes... Mais c'était plus qu'un fantasme... C'était comme si l'on était en osmose... Qu'on ne formait plus qu'un...

Kiba reste en moi encore quelques dizaines de secondes avant de se retirer de mon corps et de s'allonger contre moi et de m'embrasser en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

Nous échangeons encore de nombreux baisers... Des baisers passionnés... Des baisers remplis de plaisir...

Nos corps semblent ne plus pouvoir se quitter... Ni se séparer... Nous restons ainsi encore l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire pendant au moins une heure avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte...

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille alors que Kiba dort toujours. Je remets la couverture sur nous deux et je me rhabille au moment où Ino entre dans le salon.

M'ayant vue, je dois me lever pour la rejoindre... Abandonnant Kiba à son long sommeil sans pouvoir parler.

Parler de tout ça...

A suivre...

A suivre...

Voilà^^ En espérant que ça continue de vous plaire...

Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Ca fait toujours plaisir...

**********HeiJi**********


	3. L'appartement de Kiba

Titre : Le sexe peut-il devenir de l'amour ?

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : Kiba et Naruto

Résumé : Les tribulations d'un futur couple peut-être ?

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Troisième partie :

Le lendemain de la soirée chez Ino, Kiba partait en mission. Me laissant ainsi complètement perdu. Est-ce que ce qui s'était passé deux fois entre Kiba et moi avait la moindre importance à ses yeux ? Ou était-ce un pur hasard ? Un pur moment de débauche sans le moindre sentiment, sans la moindre conséquence sur l'avenir ?

Comment le savoir ? Que devais-je faire ?

Les questions tournées dans ma tête sans pour autant que je trouve la moindre réponse. Le seul à pouvoir y répondre n'était pas là. Et était injoignable malgré mes tentatives auprès de Tsunade pour pouvoir prendre contact avec lui. Kiba obsédé de plus en plus mes pensées et je ne savais pas à qui me confier...

Je rêvais la nuit de ses moments sous la douche... Revoyant encore ses superbes fesses blanches contrastant avec le reste de son corps bronzés. Je me mordais les lèvres véritablement excité par cette seule pensée.

Je sentais sa peau douce glissée sur mes doigts. L'odeur de sa peau... son coeur battant contre mon corps... Peu à peu, cela devenait insupportable. Zet toujours aucune nouvelle de Kiba après deux semaines... Et malgré tout mes pensées étaient toujours présentes... J'étais en train de craquer peu à peu pour lui...

Le mot était même faible... Je me sentais devenir accro à Kiba...

Mais lui ?

Que ressentait-il ? Que recherchait-il ? Que pensait-il de moi ? Après tout j'étais peut-être pour lui juste un mec facile... faut dire que je lui avait cédé à chaque fois... Voir même je l'avais chauffé carrément... J'étais juste peut-être une aventure sans lendemain... Un mec utile pour se défouler de temps en temps...

J'avais tellement de mal à imaginer Kiba craquant pour moi. Ca me paraissait tellement absurde, surréaliste. Le plus beau mec de Konoha amoureux de moi ! Impossible !

Lui avec ses superbes yeux noirs où se reflète souvent une petite lueur lui donnant un regard joyeux. Ses cheveux bruns courts si soyeux et agréable à toucher... Ses lèvres si attirantes et qu'on a envie de dévorer... Sa peau matte si douce et si sucrée lorsqu'on y goute... Ses longs doigts experts qui connaissent apparemment tous les moyens de vous faire frissonner... Son cou qu'on a envie de couvrir de bisou... Son torse musclé si bien proportionné... Ses abdos impressionnants...

Je secoue la tête pour essayer de me changer les idées...

Ca ne sert à rien de fantasmer sur lui... Il n'est pas là et de toute façon la prochaine fois que je le vois il faudra que l'on parle avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Si ça se trouve d'ailleurs, on ne fera plus jamais rien ensemble.

Lentement je me dirigeais vers mon restaurant de ramen préféré pour pouvoir manger quelque chose qui me changerai les idées...

Je rentre dans le restaurant mon esprit complètement occupé par ce que j'allais choisir comme autre plat pour accompagner mes ramens quand tout à coup... Je me frotte les yeux.

Je dois rêver.. Ce n'est pas possible.

De dos, je dois me tromper, ça ne peut pas être lui...

Je me rapproche de la table et je murmure un léger : « Kiba ? »

La personne se retourne vers moi et me sourit.

« Tiens, salut Naruto ! Ca va depuis la dernière fois ? »

Kiba me sourit. Pas d'erreur c'est bien lui... je dois vraime,t avoir un air débile tellement je suis surpris de le voir là.

« Je te croyais en mission ? Tu es revenu quand ? »

« A l'instant... Je sors du bureau de Tsunade et j'avais faim alors je suis venu ici.. Tu te joins à moi ? »

J'ai un moment d'hésitation puis je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire satisfait pensant que cette invitation est bon signe.

J'accepte en m'asseyant juste à côté de lui. Il a vraiment l'air d'avoir très faim... Il dévore son plat.

La serveuse s'approche de moi et je commande un grand plat de ramen. Je reste un petit moment silencieux sans oser parler. Kiba prend alors la parole et me parle innocemment des dernières nouvelles en ville puis me parle ensuite de sa mission... Je l'écoute en répondant tout en mangeant moi aussi mon plat tranquillement.

Il faut que j'aborde le sujet qui m'intéresse.... Le sujet qui me préoccupe... Mais comment faire ?

Après une dizaine de minutes d'hésitation. Je finis par lui demander :

« Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu chez Ino ? »

Kiba lacha sa fourchette surpris par ma question pas subtile du tout puis il redressa la tête et me regarda en souriant avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

« Oui bien sûr pourquoi ? »

Je le regarde et je commence à bafouiller regrettant d'avoir été aussi direct dans ma question. Je baisse la tête cherchant mes mots lorsque je sens le pied de Kiba caresser doucement ma jambe.

« Alors Naruto ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

Je sens le pied de Kiba remonter et caresser ma cuisse.

Sans que je puisse le contrôler je sens une érection commençant à naître dans mon pantalon. J'essaye de me calmer et de reprendre mes esprits et je me penche en avant.

Kiba se penche alors et me murmure à l'oreille doucement :

« Tu veux recommencer Naruto ? Si c'est ça, je suis en manque depuis des semaines et c'est quand tu veux... »

Son pied vient alors se poser sur mon entrejambe et fait des petits mouvements.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent... Que faire ? Mon érection maintenant est complète... Mais je voudrais savoir ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? Pourquoi me draguer comme ça ? Il faudrait parler avant et mettre les choses au clair... Mettre des mots sur ce qui se passe entre nous.

Kiba qui a senti mon érection insiste avec son pied...

je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Et peu à peu, j'en oublie toutes les questions que je me pose... Le regard de Kiba m'excite trop... Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas arrêter ça... Tant pis...

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

Je murmure ses paroles sans m'en rendre compte.

Kiba a un sourire.

« Chez moi, ce sera mieux... »

kiba se lève et commence à partir en me souriant.

« Rejoins-moi quand tu auras terminé ton plat... »

Kiba sort du restaurant me plantant là alors que je reprends à peine mes esprits. Je dévore mon plat en un temps record. La serveuse me regarde surprise de me voir partir après avoir seulement manger un seul plat de ramen... Il doit être malade, murmure-t-elle tout bas alors que je sors du restaurant à mon tour.

Je me précipite à toute vitesse vers l'appartement de Kiba qu'il partage avec Shino et que j'ai déjà visité plusieurs fois. Je sais qu'il est à seulement deux minutes du restaurant.

Mon esprit commence un peu à regretter de ne pas avoir fait parler Kiba... De ne pas être fixé sur cette relation. Mes ardeurs se calment un peu jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez Kiba. Je frappe doucement à sa porte.

La porte s'entrouve doucement sans que je ne vois Kiba poser sa tête par l'ouverture. Je pousse alors un peu plus la porte et me glisse à l'intérieur. Dès que je suis dans l'appartement la porte se referme et Kiba qui est derrière la porte complètement nu me sourit.

Je rougis en le voyant ainsi alors qu'il s'approche me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse langoureusement.

Je réponds immédiatement au baiser en posant mes mains dans le bas du dos de Kiba tout en lorgnant sur ses fesses. Kiba rompt le baiser puis commence à dévorer le coup de baisers. Je me mets doucement à gémir sans pouvoir et sans vouloir me contrôler. Kiba affiche un grand sourire avant d'accentuer ses baisers pour finir par me faire une série de suçon.

Mes mains glissent sur son corps jusqu'à atteindre les fesses de Kiba.

Toutes mes bonnes résolutions de discussion et de mise au clair de la situation s'envole et disparaisse totalement de mon esprit.

Kiba fait glisser sa main sous mon pantalon puis sous mon caleçon et caresse doucement mon sexe.

« Je te fais de l'effet on dirait... »

« Toujours... »

Je recapture alors les lèvres de Kiba puis je commence à mettre mes mains sur mon T-shirt pour l'ôter. Kiba retient alors mes mains et me fait un suçon avant de me murmurer,

« Reste habiller... ca me donnera l'impression que tu me domines un peu et j'adore cette idée... »

Je rougis complètement en entendant les paroles de Kiba.

« Te d...dominer ?. »

Kiba acquiesce puis se met à genou devant moi. Il ouvre la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon en douceur puis fais sortir mon sexe ainsi par l'ouverture.

Je rougis alors qu'il me lance un regard excité.

Je frotte doucement mon sexe sur son visage. Kiba se laisse faire docilement en me fixant d'un regard qui m'excite encore plus.

J'approche alors mon sexe de ses lèvres. Kiba entrouve doucement la bouche et lèche doucement le bout de mon gland très lentement. Je sens que Kiba veut me faire languir mais j'apprécie ce moment inédit pour moi... Ses douces lèvres et cette langue qui joue avec le bout de mon sexe.

Je lâche un long gémissement qui fait sourire Kiba qui prend alors tout mon sexe en bouche.

Mon gémissement s'intensifie alors sans que je puisse le contrôler.

Cette sensation humide et cette langue qui titille chaque centimètres de mon sexe... Les gémissements deviennent de plus en plus fort.

Kiba s'arrête et me sourit. Je me penche pour l'embrasser doucement et tendrement.

Puis me redressant je place mes deux mains dans ses cheveux et je présente mon sexe devant sa bouche. Kiba commence alors à le prendre doucement mais je donne alors un coup de rein empalant mon sexe dans la gorge de Kiba... Je sens sa salive dégouliné le long de mon sexe et sa langue le caresser sur toute sa longueur.

Mes gémissements reprennent alors que je continue de donner des coups de reins dans la bouche de kiba qui étouffe lui aussi des gémissements de plaisir...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter à nouveau pour capturer ses lèvres. Kiba répond au baiser avec passion avec sa main sur mon sexe pour me masturber. Je gémis alors dans sa bouche ce qui semble l'exciter encore plus. Il délaisse mes lèvres en premier pour reprendre mon sexe dans sa bouche et pour me faire une gorge profonde.

Collé contre le mur je me sens au paradis... Mes mains se repositionnent sur la tête de Kiba et je reprends mes coups de reins avant de frotter mon sexe humide sur son visage... Rouge, je baisse le regard avant de lui demander :

« Tu veux que je jouisse où ? »

Vu mon ton timide Kiba à un petit rire...

« Tu me prendras après quand même ? »

En posant cette question, Kiba toujours à genou devant moi penche la tête sur le côté... Il est vraiment trop sexy... Je me mord la lèvre excité.

« Bien sûr... »

Kiba se relève et m'embrasse doucement avant de me susurrer à l'oreille l'endroit voulu. Un peu surpris je lui demande s'il est sûr. Il acquiesce en souriant avant de caresser mon sexe et de se remettre à genou. Il attrape mes mains et les place lui-même sur sa tête. Je souris et je reprends alors mes coups de reins dans sa bouche.

Kiba oeuvre et multiplie les gorges profondes. Mes gémissements deviennent de plus en plus grave alors que je sens le plaisir monter de plus en plus. Kiba balade sa langue sur mes testicules puis reprend ses vas et vient.. Je me cambre et je sens ma respiration accélérer.

« Kiba... Kiba, je vais » je gémis doucement ma respiration devenue alors saccadée.

Kiba retire alors mon sexe de sa bouche et de sa main me masturbe très rapidement en léchant le bout de mon gland.

Dans un cri de plaisir, je finis par jouir sur son visage.

Je rzeportze mon attention sur Kiba pour voir si j'ai bien fait ce qu'il voulait. Je le voit alors lécher le sperme sur son visage à l'aide de ses doigts tout en me fixant.

Je le regarde faire d'abord surpris puis ses yeux qui me fixent ne me donne qu'une seule envie. Je me penche alors et je l'embrasse doucement.

Kiba répond au baiser avant de se laisser basculer sur le dos sur le sol en me prenant dans ses bras... De sa main il se met à recaresser mon sexe en douceur, Je l'embrasse alors doucement puis je lui demande poussé par une fougue soudaine .

« Et si on continuer sur ton lit ? »

Je ne sais pas si j'ai rougis à ce moment-là mais je n'en suis pas revenu d'avoir osé demander ça... comme si le lit de Kiba était un lieu sacré... Ou peut-être avec une autre symbolique pour moi.

Kiba m'a sourit et s'est redressé avant de m'attraper par le bras en me tirant dans sa chambre... Kiba lâcha alors mon bras et commença alors à se mettre à quatre pattes en me fixant. Puis d'une main, il commença à titiller son anus en poussant un petit gémissement sexy.

Je me rapprochais du lit en commençant à retirer mon pantalon quand Kiba m'arrêta.

« Reste habillé s'il te plaît... Ca m'excite de te voir ainsi alors que je suis nu... »

Je souris et j'obéis avant de m'approcher des superbes fesses de Kiba. Je me penche et je les lèche ce qui à l'air de surprendre Kiba qui pousse un gémissement aigu inattendu. Je souris ravi et je lui donne une petite fessée pour rire. Le corps de Kiba se cambre alors et celui-ci pousse un petit cri sexy comme un miaulement. Kiba rougit alors. Il n'avait apparemment jamais gémit de cette façon. Je souris et je renouvelle ma fessée un peu plus forte provoquant à nouveau le même gémissement de la part de Kiba.

« Tu aimes ? »

Kiba rouge se contente d'acquiescer alors que j'introduis ma langue dans son anus en continuant les fessées. Kiba ùiaule de plus en plus fort puis se met une main devant la bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende plus gémir. Je retire alors sa main de sa bouche.

« J'aime t'entendre gémir s'il te plaît... »

Kiba rougit et se laisse faire avant que je recommence à titiller son anus avec ma langue. Kiba à véritablement une façon de miauler excitante... je mouille abondemment son anus de ma salive avant de froter mon sexe contre ses fesses,

Kiba semble attendre avec impatience que je le pénétre. Je le fais alors qu'un seul coup de rein. Kiba se mord les lèvres alors en poussant un léger cri. Je lui fais tourner la tête de côté pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement en faisant de très lents va et vient pour qu'il s'habitue.

Kiba répond avidement au baiser. Je continue à aller doucement. Je sens alors Kiba donner des coups de reins pour s'empaler lui-même. J'arrête alors le baiser en lui demandant s'il veut que j'accélère. Il acquiesce doucement. J'obéis en accélérant doucement. Kiba recommence alors à miauler et me susurre à l'oreille d'accélérer encore. Je m'exécute en prenant de la vitesse et en essaynt d'aller encore plus profondément. Le corps de Kiba se cambre et il pousse un léger cri de douleur. Je vais alors pour ralentir mais il me supplie d'accélérer encore. Je donne alors des coups de reins puissants et rapides me laissant peu à peu gagner moi aussi par le plaisir. Je donne plusieurs petites fessées à Kiba qui miaule de plus en plus fort et j'adore ça.

Je suis tellement pris dans le plaisir que je continue d'accélérer et de donner des coups de plus en plus forts. Sans m'en rendre compte je me mets à grogner de plaisir. Je sens alors les mains de Kiba sur mes hanches pour que je continue à accélérer. Pour lui faire plaisir je le fais tout en sachant que la jouissance ne sera plus très long. De ma main droite j'attrape Kiba par les cheveux et tire sa tête en arrière pour l'embrasser. Kiba se léche les lèvres et m'embrasse langoureusement en me mordant les lèvres pour m'exciter encore plus.

Il y réussi parfaitement. Je donne toutes mes forces pour prendre Kiba lui faisant l'amour à une vitesse et avec une force que je ne me soupçonnais pas capable. Je donne alors des coups de reins qui font grincer le lit. Le corps de Kiba semble à bout de force près à s'effondrer sur le lit. C'est en échangeant un dernier baiser passionné que je finis par jouir en Kiba. Kiba pousse alors des miaulements aigus et excitant alors qu'il sent mon sperme en lui. Haletant et fatigué, il s'effondre sur le lit m'entraînant avec lui.

Je souffle épuisé puis je me redresse et retourne Kiba pour qu'on soit face à face. Je me penche alors sur lui et l'embrasse et m'apercevant qu'il n'a pas joui je léche doucement son sexe. Mais à peine l'ai-je touché avec mes lèvres que Kiba commence à jouir dans un soupir. Je prends alors son sexe en bouche et avale son sperme avant de retourner l'embrasser.

« Ca t'a plu on dirait Kiba... »

Il acquiesce et murmure dans un soupir :

« Tu es vraiment doué Naruto... »

Je souris et je l'embrasse.

Ses bras se serrent autour de moi... Je me sens si bien que je fais durer le baiser... Pendant plusieurs minutes, on reste là, à s'embrasser puis à reprendre notre respiration serré l'un contre l'autre...

Je serai bien resté ainsi avec lui pendant des heures...

Mais malheureusement, dix minutes après que nous ayons terminé, un bruit se fit entendre dans l'entrée. Un bruit de clé.

Kiba sursauta

« Mon dieu, c'est Shino ! »

Kiba se redressa paniqué.

« Shino ne doit pas nous voir ! »

Kiba commença à se rhabiller à toute vitesse. Je le regarde faire surpris, ayant l'impression d'être l'amant risquant d'être surpris.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parcequ'il déteste les gays et qu'il ne sait pas que... enfin tu vois quoi... s'il te plaît naruto, file par la fenêtre...s'il te plaît... je suis désolé mais... »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement et la voix de Shino se fit entendre demandant à Kiba où il était.

Je me sentis assez mal sur le moment ayant l'impression d'être rejetté après qu'il ai obtenu ce qu'il voulait de moi... En même temps, je comprenais sa réaction... si mon meilleur ami comme Sasuke ou Gaara risquait de nous surprendre je lui demanderais de partir aussitôt.

Le regard suppliant de Kiba suffit à me convaincre. Je ml'approchais de la fenêtre et m'apprêtais à sauter pour partir lorsque Kiba m'arrêta et m'embrassa passionnément avant de me murmurer un merci et de déposer à nouveau un baiser sur ma joue.

Galvanisé par ce baiser et un tantinet rassuré, je sautais par la fenêtre en regagnant doucement ma maison.

C'est à ce moment-là que les remords sur le fait que je ne savais toujours pas ce que représentait tout ça pour Kiba, refirent surface.

A suivre..

Voilà^^ En espérant que ça vous a plu...

Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Ca fait toujours plaisir...

**********HeiJi**********


	4. Les greniers de l'académie

Titre : Le sexe peut-il devenir de l'amour ?

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : Kiba et Naruto

Résumé : Les tribulations d'un futur couple peut-être ?

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Quatrième partie :

Cette nuit-là, j'ai passé une nuit insupportable... Que voulait dire ce dernier baiser avant que je m'en aille et ce petit bisou sur la joue ?

Est-ce que je m'étais fait des idées ?

Est-ce que Kiba lui aussi en pincé pour moi ?

J'aurai voulu avoir une réponse tout de suite... je me sentais incapable d'attendre... Il fallait qu'on parle... Il fallait qu'on décide quelque chose... Que tout soit clair entre nous... Je ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi...

Toute la nuit, j'ai tourné dans mon lit. Me mélangeant les pinceaux... Me mettant même à faire des étranges rêves mais en me réveillant aussitôt que Kiba apparaissait dans l'un d'eux...

Lorsque je me suis enfin levé à 6 h 00 du matin totalement incapable de rester plus longtemps allongé dans ce lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, j'ai réalisé quel jour on était.

Je me suis précipité sur mon calendrier affiché dans le salon pour vérifier. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Aujourd'hui tous les jeunes ninjas de mon âge était convoqué à l'académie pour une période de stage de trois jours. Donc ce matin je verrais Kiba toute la journée et même avec un peu de chance, je serai assis à côté de lui et je pourrais enfin entamer une discussion sérieuse avec lui.

Un sourire apparut alors sur mon visage sans que je ne m'en rende compte... Il fallait être à l'académie à 9 h 00... J'avais donc trois heure pour me préparer, me faire beau et attirant mais aussi pour décider ce que j'allais dire et comment j'allais le dire...

Je ne voulais pas faire peur à Kiba en lui disant directement : « Je t'aime ». Inutile de le faire fuir... Inutile aussi d'être trop brutal mais malgré tout il fallait qu'il soit direct et que ça ne dérive pas... Pas comme les autres fois... Remarqué, il y avait peu de chance que ça dégénère dans l'académie... Je pense que nous sommes deux à ne pas vouloir que nos amis se rendent compte de ce qu'il se passe.

Je me dirigeais alors sous la douche pour essayer de me réveiller et de me détendre. J'ôte peu à peu mes vêtements. Je frisonne légèrement, il ne fait pas très chaud à cette heure-ci. Je me glisse sous la douche . J'ouvre le robinet de la douche et je recherche la bonne température pour moi et pour mon corps.

Je place ensuite le jet au dessus de moi. L'eau dégouline sur mon corps alors que mes pensées errent sur Kiba à nouveau. Je le revois encore en train de gémir la veille alors que je suis sur son corps... Le bruit de ces miaulements si sexy... Sa peau caressant la mienne... Ses reins demandant toujours plus...

Peu à peu je sens l'eau couler sur mon érection naissante.

Ma main droite commence à caresser mon sexe tandis que ma main gauche caresse mon torse. Une image des fesses de Kiba se fixe dans mon esprit et je gémis doucement son prénom.

Puis d'un coup, je m'arrête.

Comment voulez-vous que je lui résiste en vrai si j'arrive pas à me retenir quand il n'est pas là ? Il faut que je me calme.. Je tourne le robinet de la douche pour quelle soit plus froide mais cela ne fais pas diminuer mon érection car maintenant mes pensées se fixent sur le moment où je l'ai pénétré et sur les bruits qu'il faisait.

Pour détourner mes pensées, je ne me mets à penser au programme de ce stage. Il s'agit de découvrir de nouvelles inventions et de nouvelles armes pour les ninjas mais aussi de revoir certains codes secrets ninjas... Je sens déjà par avance que le sujet va me barber... Mais heureusement Kiba sera là... Aussitôt mes pensées dérivent encore...

J'essaye de me concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre...

Après tout Sasuke et Sakura seront là eux-aussi et je ne les ai pas vu depuis une éternité.

Sasuke était parti en mission depuis deux mois et il n'est rentré que depuis deux jours et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous voir. Quand à Sakura, dernièrement elle m'évite et préfère se concentrer sur l'étude de la médecine ninja ce que je comprend très bien.

Je sors de la douche après avoir fini de me laver sans avoir cédé à mon érection qui réapparaissait à chaque fois que mon esprit errait sur Kiba.

Devant le miroir, je commence à me peigner en me détaillant...

Après tout... Pourquoi il ne serait pas amoureux de moi ? Je suis pas mal... Avec mes grands yeux bleus et mes cheveux blonds... En plus, il avoue lui-même que je fais super bien l'amour...

Alors pourquoi lui ne m'aimerait pas ? Je suis quelqu'un de bien, de doux, de gentil, de sensible, d'attentif, de câlin, de drôle, de...

Arrête de t'envoyer des fleurs Naruto ! Ca ne t'avancera à rien !

Je sors mon gel et termine de me coiffer en faisant bien attention. Ca doit être véritablement la première fois que je me fais beau pour une personne bien précise.

Je me dirige alors vers mon armoire. La serviette de bain autour de la taille.

Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?

Il faut que ce soit à la fois sexy mais aussi que ça fasse étudiant en cours... Si je m'habille trop provocant certains vont se poser des questions et Iruka va me massacrer !

Je fouille dans mon armoire et je décide après mûres réflexions de mettre un pantalon noir assez moulant et un haut style transparent avec un veste noire.

Je me regarde dans le miroir...

He... Pas mal.. si avec ça je ne le fais pas craquer...

Je tourne sur moi-même pour bien me voir.. c'est la première fois de ma vie que je joue les coquets à ce point.

J'en éclate même de rire... Surtout lorsque je vois l'heure... 6 h 50...

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire jusqu'à 9 h 00... A la limite je peux aller à l'académie à 8 h 00 et attendre sur place puisqu'elle ouvre à cette heure-là... Mais en attendant que faire ?

Préparer ce que je vais lui dire... Pourquoi pas...

Mais tout d'abord, il faut qu'on soit seul.. Ca c'est évident... il est hors de question de parler de ça devant qui que ce soit... Même par sous entendu...

Il est évident aussi que je ne lui dirai pas « je t'aime » ça serait totalement absurde et ça ne servirait qu'à lui faire peur... Et ça je veux l'éviter à tout prix... je veux le séduire pas le faire fuir!

je reste un moment debout en train de réfléchir puis je m'assois mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit alors que je vois le temps défiler à une vitesse incroyable.

Lorsque 7 h 50 arrive, j'attrape mon sac et mes affaires puis je sors de mon appartement en fermant la porte à clé et je me dirige tranquillement vers l'académie.

Mon esprit perdu dans mes pensées et dans ma réflexion sur les bons mots à dire à Kiba fait que je ne remarque pas Sasuke s'approcher de moi et me tapoter sur l'épaule de sa main gauche.

« Salut Naruto ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je sursaute doucement puis je me retourne vers lui en lui souriant.

« Ca va Sasuke et toi ? »

« ca va^^ dis-moi tu m'as l'air bien pensif Naruto... »

Je souris en essayant de cacher mon trouble.

« C'est juste que quand je pense à cette journée, je sens qu'on va se faire chier... »

« Bah...c a va nous permettre de tous nous revoir tu verras ça va être génial. »

Je souris à Sasuke en continuant d'avancer pour aller à l'académie. On parle de différentes choses sur le chemin. Je sais que je peux tout confier à Sasuke mais je ne lui dit rien à propos de Kiba... je ne me sens pas encore prêt à lui en parler... Surtout que je ne sais pas où nous en sommes...

Rapidement nous arrivons à l'académie qui apparemment vient juste d'ouvrir. J'ouvre la porte et laisse passer Sasuke avant de le suivre... Dans le hall, j'aperçois déjà un petit groupe de ninja familier...

Assise, il y a Hinata en grande discussion avec Tenten. A leur droite, Lee était en train de discuter avec Shikamaru... avec Shikamaru et Kiba.

Je fais le tour de mes amis en faisant la bise aux filles et en serrant la main aux garçons tout en me retenant de rouler une pelle à Kiba.

Naturellement la conversation se tourne vers les dernières choses importantes arrivées dans nos vies. Tenten nous apprend ravi qu'elle vient de se fiancer avec Lee. Celui-ci joyeux embrasse sa bien aimée tout fier. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les féliciter tellement je suis content pour eux.

Discrètement je jette un coup d'oeil à Kiba qui affiche un grand sourire lui aussi. La conversation dérive ensuite sur les missions de chacun. Sasuke nous parle de sa mission avec Gaara qui s'est déroulée à la frontière puis c'est, au tour de shikamaru de nous parler de ses responsabilités qui le font galérer.

Je commence peu à peu à me détendre en oubliant un tout petit peu ma mission principale : discuter avec Kiba... Enfin jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'adresse à moi directement.

« Naruto, tu viens avec moi à la bibliothèque, j'ai un livre à ramener... Et tu m'avais dit que toi aussi tu devais le faire non ? Comme ça ça sera fait. »

Je suis surpris des paroles de Kiba au premier abord. Un livre de bibliothèque ? De quoi il parle ? En fixant son regard, je comprend qu'il s'agit d'une excuse sûrement pour parler.

Ce qui voudrais dire que lui aussi veut me parler et mettre au clair la situation. Je commence d'abord être ravi puis je me demande si c'est bon signe... Que va-t-il me dire ?

« Naruto ? Alors ? »

Je lui lance un sourire.

« Je te suis. »

J'attrape mon sac et je commence à suivre Kiba. La bibliothèque se trouve dans un coin isolé du troisième étage. On échange quelques mots encore pour se fixer un endroit pour se retrouver avant le début des cours du stage puis je leur fais un signe de la main avant de suivre Kiba.

On monte les escaliers tous les deux en continuant de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Ma voix doit être légèrement tendue. Je suis juste derrière lui. On arrive au troisième étage lorsque je le vois continuer tout droit au lieu de tourner à gauche pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Il se retourne vers moi et me murmure :

« Suis-moi. »

Je souris et j'obéis docilement, devinant où il veut me conduire. Quand nous étions à l'académie, nous nous réfugions souvent dans les combles de l'académie auxquels on accède par une porte pas très loin de la bibliothèque. La serrure étant cassée, on y allait souvent pour se cacher et pour sécher les cours les plus ennuyeux.

Kiba se dirige justement vers cette porte et l'entrouvre. Apparemment la serrure n'a toujours pas été réparée. Personne à l'intérieur visiblement puisque Kiba entre et me fait entrer à sa suite avant de fermer la porte.

A nouveau nous nous retrouvons seul dans un endroit isolé... Je me mord la lèvre inférieur alors que Kiba allume la lumière en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde sans rien dire. Ne pouvant affronter son regard, gêné, je détourne la tête pour regarder autour de nous. Les combles sont toujours pleins de meubles vieux et abimés que l'on utilise plus dans l'académie. C'est impressionnant la quantité de poussière que l'on peut trouver ici.

Et c'est incroyable aussi le nombre de conneries que je peux dire pour ne pas faire face à Kiba.

Je me retourne vers Kiba alors pour le regarder et je m'aperçois qu'il a l'air gêné ce qui me surprend de sa part. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout.

Puis qu'un coup, il lance précipitamment :

« Depuis la première fois qu'on a fait quelque chose ensemble sous les douches... Tu te rappelles ? Est-ce que tu as c...couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

La question directe me surprend et j'écarquille les yeux de surprise. D'abord un peu paralysé par la question je ne répond pas. Puis après quelques secondes, le temps de bien digérer chaque mot, je répond doucement.

« Non... Pas depuis qu'on a fait ça ensemble... Et toi ? »

« Moi non plus... J'avais... »

Kiba se mordit la lèvre sans terminer sa phrase.

Je sentais que si je laissais Kiba parler, il allait me poser la question... Celle où je ne voulais pas répondre tant que je n'avais pas entendu sa réponse à lui. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et je réussi à poser ma question de façon assez neutre.

Enfin je pense.

« Et... Que penses-tu de tout ce qu'on a fait ? Ca veut dire quoi pour toi ? »

Kiba me fixa apparemment gêné. Se sentant probablement un peu piéger par ma question.

« Je.. Je ne sais pas mais je regrette absolument pas ce qui s'est passé.. Je le referai s'il le fallait... On passe de bons moments ensemble et on s'entend bien...Je... »

Kiba se coupa puis reporta son attention sur autre chose. Les paroles de Kiba me réchauffèrent le coeur. Il ne regrettais pas ce que l'on avait fait... Il aimait passé du temps avec moi... Il avait l'air de ne pas considéré ça comme simplement du sexe... comme des besoins primaires simplement assouvis... Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire alors que Kiba faisait deux pas pour se rapprocher de moi et de me demander :

« Et toi tu penses quoi de tout ça ? »

Je baissais le regard instinctivement. Devais-je être franc tout en modérant un peu mes paroles ou lui dire carrément que je craquais complètement pour lui ? Je réfléchi rapidement mais le regard de Kiba attendant ma réponse me força à répondre sans préparer d'avantage mes mots.

« Personnellement.. Je ne regrette rien non plus... Et j'ai.. J'ai toujours craqué un peu sur toi donc... Tu es si gentil et si mignon... Que je suis d'accord avec toi... On s'entend bien... »

Je reste la tête baissée sans regarder Kiba. Je sens qu'il se rapproche de moi. De sa main il relève ma tête et me sourit.

« Dis-moi Naruto... il est encore trop tôt pour dire si l'on ressens quelque chose l'un pour l'autre mais... Je me sens bien quand on est ensemble et toi aussi apparemment... Alors je me disais... Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

Je crois qu'à cet instant, mon visage s'est illuminé. J'ai passé mes bras autour de la taille de Kiba et je l'ai rapproché de moi.

« Si tu veux bien, moi je suis totalement d'accord... »

Mon visage s'est rapproché du sien et j'ai commencé doucement à frôler ses lèvres attendant qu'il fasse le dernier pas.

Kiba captura mes lèvres dans un baiser fougueux en plaçant ses deux mains dans mes cheveux.

Mes mains glissèrent sur son corps et caressèrent ses fesses alors qu'il rompait le baiser pour me lécher les lèvres et me faire un suçon dans le cou.

Je me laissait totalement faire alors qu'il baissait mon t shirt mon me faire un suçon dans le cou dans un endroit qui ne serait pas visible. Je gémis doucement en me laissant faire. Ses lèvres douces effleurent ma peau et commencent à aspirer et à léchouiller ma peau.

Mes mains caressent ses fesses tandis qu'il prend son temps pour faire son suçon. Puis lorsqu'il termine il capture à nouveau mes lèvres et m'embrasse doucement.

Nous profitons de ce baiser un petit moment seul tous les deux puis nous finissons par nous arrêter. Je regarde Kiba dans les yeux amoureusement alors que celui-ci soulève mon T shirt et sourit en voyant la marque violacée qu'il m'a fait en me faisant un suçon... Puis il me dis en rigolant.

« Voilà comme ça tu es à moi... Personne n'a le droit de te toucher maintenant. »

Je souris en rigolant un peu puis je le réembrasse en douceur.

« Et pour les autres... On ne dit rien ? »

« Pour l'instant c'est mieux je crois non, tu ne penses pas ? »

Je lui souris.

« C'est toi qui décides... Moi ça me va... »

Kiba me sourit et se blottit contre moi puis il regarde sa montre.

« Ca va être l'heure Naruto... On y va ? »

Kiba commençait à s'éloigner. Je le retint alors par le bras et le tira jusque dans mes bras.

« D'accord... amis je veux un dernier baiser avant alors... »

Kiba sourit et m'embrassa doucement en prenant le temps de profiter de chaque seconde du baiser.

Puis nous nous sommes séparés en nous souriant mutuellement avant de rejoindre le cours...

Et de rejoindre les autres alors que pour la première fois de ma vie je n'étais plus célibataire... j'avais le petit ami dont j'avais toujours rêvé...

A suivre...

Voilà le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire.... Je ne pensais pas faire autant de chapitre et autant de lemons dans cette fic^^ Le prochain chapitre sera aussi sas lemon^^ J'espère que malgré tout cette histoire continuera de vous plaire...

Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Ca fait toujours plaisir...

HEIJI-heiji-HEIJI-heiji-HEIJI-heiji-HEIJI


	5. La soirée en amoureux

Titre : Le sexe peut-il devenir de l'amour ?

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : Kiba et Naruto

Résumé : Les tribulations d'un futur couple peut-être ?

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Cinquième partie :

15 janvier... Ca fait maintenant un mois entier que l'on sortait ensemble Kiba et moi... Un mois...

Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons...

C'est vraiment bizarrre... Je suis en couple avec l'homme qui me plaît depuis trente et un jour... Je n'aurai jamais cru que cela puisse arriver... C'est incroyable... Chaque jour, en me réveillant, je me demande si tout cela n'est pas un simple rêve ou pire une mauvaise blague.... Masi lorsque dans la journée, je sens enfin les lèvres de Kiba posées sur les miennes je comprend que tout ceci est réel...

Je réalise enfin combien j'ai de la chance et j'espère chaque jour que cela va continuer...

Un mois... Un petit mois idyllique... idyllique et pourtant sans sexe... C'était une de nos décisions communes... Pas de sexe pour être véritablement sûr que notre couple ne dépendait pas seulement d'une pulsion primaire, d'une simple envie de sexe... Il fallait qu'on se prouve que nos sentiments... Nos émotions étaient plus profondes plus sérieuses que ces pulsions...

Et ce mois en a été la digne preuve... Nous avons passé notre temps ensemble... Multipliant les soirées en amoureux simplement en regardant la télévision dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il caressait mes cheveux...

En un mot, des moments de rêve où l'on s'est découvert des tonnes de points communs... des goûts semblables, des envies aussi... des moments purement romantique ou des moments de franche rigolade... Je pense qu'aucun de nous deux ne regrette la moindre soirée qu'on a passé ensemble.

Je suis devenu accro complètement à mon Kiba qui se débrouille pour m'amener des fleurs à chaque fois qu'il vient me rendre visite. Qui aurait imaginé que notre ninja chien était un pur romantique aux mille attentions touchantes...

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point il est adorable... Lorsqu'il reste la soirée à caresser mes cheveux en regardant le film... A embrasser doucement mon cou ou à m'écouter me plaindre de ma journée... Il est attentif à tous mes gestes, toutes mes remarques... Il est parfait... Tout simplement... Il n'y a rien à redire...

Pas un défaut...

Ou plutôt si...

Un tout petit...

Mais qui le rend encore plus attirant à mes yeux... Il ne veux pas que ça se sache... D'ailleurs il essaye bien de le cacher... Mais malheureusement, il est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure quand ça le prend.

Kiba Inuzuka est incroyablement jaloux. Je vous jure... Je n'avais jamais vu ça à un point pareil... Parfois je me demande s'il ne plaisante pas mais non. Il est toujours sérieux... Comme avec ce qui s'est passé Mercredi...

Mercredi, nous étions en mission. Moi, Kiba, Hinata, Sai et Shino. Une mission simple qui consistait à espionner un ensemble de voyageurs suspects au frontières de Konoha... Bref, rien de palpitant... La matinée se passe sans événement majeur... sinon que je trouve une seconde d'inattention des autres pour embrasser Kiba...

Mais le drame arrive à midi pile. Lorsque je commence à avoir faim. Je demande aux autres si on peut manger vu que chacun à apporter pour soi son petit pique-nique. Les autres acquiescent et je commence donc à m'installer avec les autres autour et à dévorer mon petit repas.

En moins de cinq minutes, il ne me reste plus rien mais mon ventre grogne toujours et me réclame encore à manger. Malheureusement pour mon petit estomac, je n'ai rien prévu de plus.. Et je commence à bougonner sous le regard amusé de Kiba... Amusé mais pas pour très longtemps car à ce moment précis, Hinata timidement sort une autre part de repas de son sac et me la tend en bredouillant qu'elle a une part en trop et qu'elle me la donne.

Je regarde alors Hinata les yeux écarquillés et lui demande si elle est sûre de vouloir me le donner. Elle acquiesce alors en rougissant. Je prend alors le plat tendu avec un grand sourire en la remerciant chaudement puis naturellement sans la moindre arrière pensée je me penche pour embrasser Hinata sur la joue pour la remercier.

Hinata devient écarlate et n'articule plus le moindre mot tandis que je me rassois pour dévorer la part offerte mais c'est sans me rendre compte que de son côté, Kiba vient de faire tomber ses baguettes par terre et me lance un regard noir.

Ce n'est qu'au moment d'avaler ma première bouchée que je le vois. J'avale alors de travers et manque de m'étouffer en essayant de comprendre pourquoi Kiba me regarde ainsi.

Tout le reste de la journée... Kiba ne m'a pas adressé la parole... Ni à moi ni à Hinata. Il est resté de son côté sans rien dire et sans vouloir se méler à nous... J'ai compris au fur et à mesure en voyant les regards qu'il lançait à Hinata le pourquoi de sa réaction.... Et même si je la trouvait totalement disproportionnée. Kiba par son attitude arrivait à me faire culpabiliser et à regretter mon geste...

Un simple bisou sur la joue d'une amie.

Tout au long du retour à Konoha, j'ai commencé à regretter. Mon visage s'est peu à peu assombri. Je me suis senti triste et rempli de remords. J'étais presque à avoir des larmes lorsque je voyais les regards courroucés que me lancer Kiba.

Tous les autres ont remarqué cet étrange changement qui ne cessait d'empirer à la fin du voyage. Même Kiba qui semblait alors me regardait différemment comme s'il était inquiet. Lorsque l'équipe s'est séparé, je suis directement rentré chez moi pour être tranquille et que l'on ne m'ennuie pas... j'en avais assez qu'on me demande si ça allait...

Arrivé chez moi, je me suis enfermé à l'intérieur et j'ai été prendre un verre dans la cuisine. A peine avais-je fait trois pas dans la cuisine que l'on frappait à la porte d'entrée. Sans prendre le temps de finir mon verre, je me dirige vers l'entrée et j'ouvre pour voir apparaître Kiba qui entre sans attendre davantage, referme aussitôt la porte derrière lui et m'embrasse.

Surpris je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite avant de prolonger le baiser à mon tour. Lorsqu'il a cessé de m'embrasser Kiba et moi avons discuté un peu et avons mis les choses au clair... Je n'avais pas à m'en vouloir de mon geste innocent et il a dû avouer à ce moment-là que oui, il était un peu jaloux...

c'est bête mais ça m'a fait plaisir... Mon mec est jaloux.. donc il s'intéresse à moi... c'est bête comme raisonnement mais c'est la vérité... Sur le moment j'ai été content... Je me suis même senti flatté. Surtout à le voir tout penaud d'avoir été jaloux... Toute la soirée, on a pas cessé de s'embrasser et de se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Kiba est vraiment un trésor... Et j'espère bien que ce mois est le début d'une longue histoire... Surtout que ce soir... Nous allons fêter ensemble notre premier mois ensemble.

Quand je dis ce soir je devrais même dire dans une heure maintenant... Kiba a décidé de tout organisé... Je ne suis au courant de rien... Je sais juste que je dois me rendre chez lui à 19 h 00. Je dois me faire beau... Kiba n'a rien voulu me dire... Il me prépare une surprise complète... La question est de savoir...

Comment est-ce que je dois m'habiller pour cette occasion ?

Planté devant mon armoire, je regarde l'ensemble de mes vêtements... Je ne peux pas m'habiller normalement comme au quotidien... Ca ne serait pas rendre justice à cette occasion spéciale.

Mais lorsque je regarde mon armoire je m'aperçois que j'ai vraiment rien à me mettre... Je n'ai rien de très classe... Rien de très beau... Comment faire ? Je n'ai rien de nouveau à me mettre... Mon regard balaie l'ensemble du placard...

Après une bataille intense avec ce que contenait mon placard, je réussis à isoler des vêtements intéressants pour finalement opter pour un T shirt noir transparent et un pantalon noir lui aussi assez moulant mais qui faisait vraiment habillé. Ravi de mon choix, je recherchais ensuite une petite veste noire, elle aussi, que je laisserais entrouverte. Je finis par trouver ce qui me convenait.

Je commencais donc à me déshabiller et à enfiler le T shirt qui était pile à ma taille. C'est en ajustant le haut du T shirt que je remarquais la présence du premier véritable suçon de Kiba... Depuis le temps, j'aurais cru qu'il allait disparaître mais il s'est à peine atténué en l'espace d'un mois. De mes doigts j'effleure le suçon ce qui me fait aussitôt penser aux douces lèvres de Kiba. Je frisonne... Puis repensant à la soirée et ne voulant pas être en retard je laisse tomber cette histoire de suçon pou finir par me rhabiller. Je me postais alors devant le miroir. Je souris.

C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait... C'était parfait...

Je me regardais en me demandant si cette tenue plairait véritablement à Kiba... Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle me mettait en tout cas particulièrement bien en valeur... j'étais enchanté. La tenue s'était bon... Maintenant il restait à terminer de se coiffer correctement et de se pouponner. De se faire suffisamment beau pour mon homme...

Mon homme... Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de dire des choses pareilles...

Et pourtant c'est vrai... Désormais, c 'est mon homme.

Je terminais de me préparer lorsque je vis l'heure.... J'étais juste dans les temps... Un dernier instant pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié... Rassuré, je fermais la porte à clé et me dirigeais vers la maison de mon petit ami....

J'évitais soigneusement les gens qui auraient pu me connaître dans la rue pour éviter toute question sur le pourquoi de ma tenue...

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais devant chez lui et je frappais lorsque repassant dans ma tête les événements pour me préparer je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié une chose... Dans ma hâte d'essayer ce pantalon pour voir s'il m'irait je l'avais mis sans caleçon puisque je m'étais mis complétement nu pour bien choisir chaque vêtement. Je devins rouge en quelques secondes mais j'avais beau chercher, j'étais sûr de ne pas en avoir mis.

Discrètement après avoir regardé à gauche puis à droite, je regardais rapidement dans un geste gracieux si je ne me trompais pas... Et là je crois que j'ai pâli...

J'avais raison... j'avais oublié de mettre un caleçon ! Comment est-ce que ça peut arriver ? Faut vraiment être débile ! En plus ça se sent que...

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Cette question n'eut le temps de m'effleurer que quelques secondes car Kiba ouvrait la porte. Et là je crois que j'ai été soufflé. Kiba était plus que superbe... Il avait mis un superbe smoking noir avec une cravate... Je cru être arrivé dans une autre dimension. Il était parfumé et peigné... Beau comme un dieu.

Il me fit signe d'entrer avant de refermer la porte puis de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je crois qu'à cet instant, j'ai fondu sur place. Le problème de mon caleçon était à des kilomètres de

mon esprit... J'étais fasciné par Kiba.

D'un geste, il se rapprocha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu es magnifique... »

Je crois qu'en entendant ses paroles, j'ai baissé la tête gêné. Ce compliment m'allait droit au coeur... Il me touchait à un point que Kiba ne pouvait pas soupçonner ni même imaginer...

« Tu es beau comme un dieu, toi... Tu ferais craquer n'importe qui comme ça... »

Il me fit un léger sourire apparemment amusé par mes paroles et après un nouveau baiser tendre sur les lèvres, il me murmura.

« Je ne veux faire craquer que toi... »

Cet imbécile est doué pou me troubler... S'il continue ainsi je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir... Mes nerfs vont lâcher... Kiba est vraiment doué pou jouer les romantiques... Et encore à cet instant, en pensant cette phrase, je ne me doutais à quel point il pouvait l'être.

Serré l'un contre l'autre, je serais bien resté ainsi plus longtemps mais ce fut Kiba qui fit un geste pour attraper ce que je cru d'abord un simple mouchoir noir mais ces paroles me firent comprendre que je me trompais.

« Je veux que la surprise soit complète jusqu'au bout... Alors tu vas mettre ça sur tes yeux Naruto... »

Je compris alors que ce que j'avais pris pour un mouchoir était en fait un bandeau qu'il avait préparé pour m'empêcher de voir trop tôt ce qu'il avait préparé. Je ne sais pas s'il s'attendait à des protestations de ma part où à une hésitation mais aussitôt je lui tournais le dos pour qu'il attache correctement son bandeau.

« N'abuse pas de la situation quand même... »

Je souriais en prononçant ses petites paroles pour rire. C'est alors qu'il déposa un baiser dans mon cou en commençant à passer le bandeau devant mes yeux.

« Pas tout de suite mon ange... »

D'un geste rapide, il termina d'attacher le bandeau autour de me yeux puis prenant ma main droite dans sa main droite, il posa sa main gauche sur mon épaule et commença à me guider lentement.

Le sens de ma vue étant inutile, je me concentrais sur les autres sens et surtout sur le toucher en sentant nos deux paumes en contact je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un bonheur indescriptible.

Kiba me guida jusqu'au salon par de simples murmures dans mon oreille qui me produisirent un effet inqualifiable.

Il m'aida doucement à m'asseoir sur une chaise en l'écartant apparemment de ce qui devait être la table.

Puis après un autre baiser dans le cou, il me susurra doucement

« Prêt ? »

J'acquiesçais doucement et je sentis peu à peu le bandeau s'enlever en glissant sur ma peau. Je vis alors que Kiba était vraiment le plus grand romantique que je n'ai jamais vu. La pièce était complétement rangée sans la moindre imperfection. Sur chaque meuble était disposé des bougies allumées de différentes couleurs et de différentes senteurs vu le parfum qui flottait doucement dans la pièce. La nappe était blanche et les couverts brillaient de mille feux alors qu'au centre de la table reposé un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges et roses. La lumière était tamisée doucement. Je ne sais pas si Kiba a pu voir sur mon visage l'effet de sa décoration mais il m'avait tout simplement complètement conquis avec.

Je ne me rappelle même pas des compliments ou des paroles que j'ai eu à cet instant-là. J'étais trop ébloui et trop épaté par tant d'attention pour moi.

Ravi par ce que j'avais probablement bredouillé, il s'était assis face à moi en me souriant et en me demandant plusieurs fois si ça me plaisait et si j'étais heureux...

Je crois que de ma vie, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux et aussi étonné.

Kiba me sourit ravi avant de m'expliquer qu'il avait commandait le repas chez un traiteur car il était totalement incapable de cuisiner quoi que ce soit qui puisse être réussi. Ce aveu semblait lui faire un peu mal. Il eu un petit sourire triste comme s'il s'agissait d'une ombre à la soirée. Je me suis contenté de me lever et de déposer un baiser tendre et passionné sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre que cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour moi.

Tout était parfait... Vraiment parfait...

Kiba me sourit avant de se lever pour aller chercher le entrées. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et le déposa sur la tabla avant de venir s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. J'étais enchanté qu'il ai pensé à installer sa place juste à côté de moi plutôt que se mettre en face...

J'ai mangé les entrées qui étaient excellentes. Je félicitais Kiba pour son choix du traiteur pour le taquiner gentiment avant de l'embrasser à nouveau pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple plaisanterie.

Kiba posa sa main doucement sur ma jambe et continua à me sourire. La soirée s'annonçait parfaite... Nous étions sur notre petit nuage tout le deux... Rien ne pouvait le gâcher...

Nous passions ensemble des petits moments complices en revenant sur ce mois-ci et sur son lot d'événements qui n'avait cessé de nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Le mois était passé si vite et pourtant si bien... Heureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'un mois parmi une longue série d'autres.

Kiba était vraiment détendu et calme. Attentionné, il veillait à chacun de mes gestes et à chacune de

mes envies. Il était heureux et ça se voyait sur son visage comme ça se voyait sur le mien que nous étions en train de passer un moment idyllique et inoubliable.

Après un long moment de complicité, Kiba se leva pour aller chercher les plats refusant à tout prix que je vienne l'aider. Je laissais faire mon homme en souriant et en détaillant son corps parfait dans ce smoking noir.

Lorsqu'il revint avec les plats nous leur firent tout de suite honneur. C'était véritablement succulent. A s'en lécher les doigts. Kiba était enchanté que tout se déroule comme il l'avait prévu et je dois avouer que je me sentais si bien que je n'aurais pas voulu que cela cesse.

Kiba se rapprochait de plus de plus de moi... Nous étions côte à côte à échanger des petits mots doux... Des petits gestes affectueux... Je ne me sentais pas du tout gêné, au contraire, tout cela me semblait si naturel et si agréable. Nous discutions de tout et de rien... Des missions, de nos camarades mais nous n'arrivions pas à détacher nos yeux l'un de l'autre.

Le temps passé sans que nous nous en rendions compte.

Il était 23 h 00 lorsque Kiba se leva pour aller chercher les desserts. Une superbe mousse au chocolat à partager à deux. La mousse n'ayant qu'une seule cuillère nous nous sommes beaucoup amusé à nous nourrir l'un après l'autre en se tendant la cuillère. Les éclats de rire que nous avons eu provoquèrent même quelques incidents qui firent atterrir la mousse au chocolat noir sur le nez ou sur la joue de l'un de nous deux.

Le dessert fini, nous sommes resté un moment l'un à côté de l'autre. Ma tête posée sur son épaule, je savourais le moment présent. Le repas était fini hélas... Je fis un sourire à Kiba pour lui faire comprendre ma pensée. Kiba se pencha alors vers moi et murmura :

« La soirée est loin d'être terminée mon ange... »

Kiba captura mes lèvres de façon possessive et enivrante. Assis sur ma chaise, je me laissais totalement faire avant de sentir à nouveau le bandeau noir qu'il m'avait mis en début de soirée recouvrir doucement mes yeux.

« Laisse-toi faire... »

Ses mots, il me les murmura sur un ton si chaud qu'il me fit encore frisonner.

Lentement, il attrapa ma main et me leva et me tenant par l'épaule, il me guida doucement comme il l'avait fait en début de soirée... J'étais si bien...

Sans dire un mot, il me conduisit dans une pièce et m'arrêta puis colla son torse contre le mien.

Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur mes hanches avant qu'il ne murmure :

« Naruto, j'ai envie de toi... »

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou. Condamné à la cécité par le bandeau noir, je ne voyais rien de ce qu'il faisait... Je me contentais de sentir les contacts de sa peau contre la mienne... Le contact de son souffle contre mon cou.

Ses mains glissèrent alors sur mon pantalon et commencèrent à déboutonner lentement celui-ci...

Je devais être rouge, croyez-moi, mais je me laissais complètement faire par les mains expertes de mon homme.

A suivre...

Voilà le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire.... Je ne sais pas si cette histoire continue à vous plaire vu que je n'ai eu qu'une seule review pour le chapitre d'avant^^ Le prochain chapitre sera un lemon^^

Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Ca fait toujours plaisir...

HEIJI-heiji-HEIJI-heiji-HEIJI-heiji-HEIJI


	6. Le plaisir des sens

Titre : Le sexe peut-il devenir de l'amour ?

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : Kiba et Naruto

Résumé : Les tribulations d'un futur couple peut-être ?

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Sixième partie :

Ses mains glissèrent alors sur mon pantalon et commencèrent à déboutonner lentement celui-ci...

Je devais être rouge, croyez-moi, mais je me laissais complètement faire par les mains expertes de mon homme.

C'est lorsque j'ai senti le bouton de mon pantalon se défaire et la braguette commencer à descendre que je me suis rappelé que je n'avais pas de caleçon... Un moment aussi romantique brisé par une telle pensée...

Je crois que je me suis légèrement crispé... Kiba l'a senti.

Il m'a alors embrassé en remontant ses mains dans mon dos. J'ai prolongé le baiser en doueur commme si je voulais qu'il dure pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Lentement Kiba a appuyé sur mon torse pour mme faire reculer.

" Qu'est-ce que tu... "

Kiba m'a léché doucement le cou.

" Laisse-toi faire, je veux que tu t'assois. "

Je me suis laissais faire et je me suis assis sur une chaise qu'il avait probablement prévu auparavant . J'ai alors seti sa main au niveau du bandeau et celui-ci a peu à peu glissé. Ma vue m'étant revenu, je m'aperçu que Kiba avait aussi magnifiquement décoré la chambre de bougies et de fleurs. Il m'adressa un grand sourire puis m'embrassa avant de se relever et de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. J'allais me lever mais il m'en empêcha.

" Regarde... "

Sensuellement, Kiba déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise puis se caressa le torse en me regardant dans le yeux. Lentement il ôta d'abord sa veste puis sa chemise. Kiba se déhanchait doucement en caressant ses abdos ayant seulement sa cravate désormais sur son torse.

Il s'approcha de moi et pris ma main pour la poser sur son torse et fit semblant de gémir e la baldant sur son torse.

Cela me produisit un effet incroyable. J'en ai frisonné et j'ai encore voulu bouger mais Kiba m'a arrêté.

" Profite du strip tease jusqu'au bout... "

Puis s'éloignant légèrement, il porta sa main à son pantalon le dégraffant très lentement. Kiba s'amusait à faire durer le plaisir. Lentement il envoya valser ses chaussures d'un geste avec un petit sourire. Il donna un coup de hanche après avoir baissé sa fermeture éclair faisant tomber u peu son pantalon révélant son caleçon noir.

Je me mordais les lèvres excité comme vous ne pouvez pas l'imaginer. Il était évident qu'il me faisait énormément effet vu l'érection qui relevait mon pantalon.

Kiba eu un sourire et fini par finir d'enlever son pantalon puis ces chaussettes. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Se rapprochant à ouveau de moi il pris mes mains et les posa sur ses hanches alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements de bassin. Je me penchais et déposait un baiser sur son torse alors que mes mains glissaient sur ses fesses alors que lui aussi commençait à avoir une érection. Kiba se recula doucement et glissant ses doigts dans son caleçon il commeça à le descendre un peu. Je me mordait les lèvres alors qu'il se tournait de dos en se penchant en avant et acheva de baisser son caleçon. Ainsi penché, ses fesses en avant, il me provoquait trop... J'en pouvais plus... il se retourna et se déhancha doucement en s'approchant de moi. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment prêt j'attrapais son seul vêtement, sa cravate pour le tirer jusqu'à moi.

Kiba sourit en se laissant faire.

Je resserais les jambes et tirait Kiba jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit sur mes genoux.

Je tenais toujours Kiba par sa cravate quand ma main droite glissa sur ses fesses. Kiba se pencha sur moi et caressa le premier suçon qu'il m'avait fait et sourit surpris de voir qu'il était toujours présent. Kiba se pencha et commença à le lécher doucement m'arrachant ainsi un petit gémissement alors que mes deux mains gagnaient ses hanches.

Kiba continue de faire errer sa langue sur ma peau quand tout à coup, le bandeau que Kiba avait laissé sur le dossier de la chaise glise et tombe sur ma cuisse. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage alors qu'une idée vient à mon esprit.

Doucement j'attrape le bandeau et je souris à Kiba et l'attrapant des deux mains je commence à le placer sur les yeux de Kiba en souriant.

" Qu'est-ce que tu... "

" Chut... A toi de te laisser faire... "

Un peu hésitant je finis d'attacher le bandeau sur les yeux de Kiba qui semble légèrement étonné mais qui sourit mlagré tout intrigué par mon geste. Je capture rapidement ses lèvres en posant le bout de mes doigts pour effleurer à peine le torse de Kiba. Je le sens frisonner alor que mes doigts errent librement.

Je prend les mains de Kiba et les lui fait poser sur le haut de ma chemise pour qu'il la déboutonne. Après un instant de doute, il commence à le faire doucement en affichant un petit sourire coquin. Kiba est si beau avec ce sourire... Je l'embrasse doucement alors qu'il glisse sa main dans ma chemise pour caresser mon torse.

Je me penche et je mordille doucement le téton gauche de Kiba. Il a un léger sursaut avant de se mettre à lâcher un de ses petits miaulements.

" Mon chaton tu aimes ? "

Kiba rougit et fait une moue de réprobation.

" mais euh... "

Je souris et je recommence en mordillant le téton droit de Kiba.

Kiba frisonne en lâchant un léger miaulement qu'il essaye de faire taire entre ses lèvres.

" Je l'ai entendu... "

Kiba se penche et cherche à m'embrasser probablement pour me faire taire mais je le laisse faire en souriant.

Pour provoquer mon homme, je fais glisser mes doigts sur les fesses de Kiba en me rapprochant de son anus. Je sens alors celui-ci se reserrer contre moi et gémir dans ma bouche. Je le laisse faire amusé par la chaleur qui émane de son corps et par cette envie qu'il arrive à me faire partager et qui me donne tellement envie de son corps.

Je cesse de l'embrasser puis je lui fait lécher les doigts de ma main droite. Kiba s'exécute docilement en s'appliquant et en se déhanchant pour faire bouger ma main gauche sur se fesses. Je souris et lui mordille le cou en douceur avant d'approcher mes doigts humifiés par sa salive de ses fesses.

Kiba semble n'attendre que ça et se mordille les lèvres ne sachant pas, ne voyant pas ce qu'il se passe, il essaye de se préparer pour se retenir de gémir. Je fais exprès de faire durer l'attente pour espionner ses réactions et lorsque je sens que sa vigilance diminue mes doigts effleurent son intimité. Kiba a un léger sursaut. Je souris et je me penche pour l'embrasser. Kiba avec son bandeau ne réagit pas avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Je profitais du fait que Kiba m'embrassait pour commencer à caresser son anus de mes doigts. Je sentais Kiba gémir dans ma bouche ce qui m'excitait encore plus.

Je pénétrais doucement Kiba d'un doigt en approfondissant le baiser. Puis je romps le baiser de Kiba pour lui lécher le cou et le mordiller doucement tandis que je commence à faire des va et vient en Kiba. Le visage de Kiba se crispe alors qu'il étouffe quelques petits miaulements. Je souris et je continue avant d'introduire un deuxième doigt en Kiba qui laisse échapper un petit cri sexy. Je lui mordille le cou amusé.

Puis je continue en caressant le reste du corps de Kiba. Je souris avant de lui faire un bisou sur le bout du nez. Je retirais alors mes doigts de l'intimité de Kiba.

" Kiba passe tes jambes autour de mes hanches. "

Kiba eut une expression surprise sur le visage. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu protester je le lui redemandais.

" Fais-moi confiance, passe tes jambes autour de mes hanches et serre-toi bien contre moi. "

Kiba s'exécuta doucement en passant ses jambes dans mon dos en évitant de se cogner contre le dossier de la chaise. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, je commençais doucement à me lever en tenant Kiba mes deux mains plaquées sur ses fesses. Lentement je m'approchais du mur le plus proche et plaqué Kiba contre. Son dos contre le mur Kiba me serrait contre moi et m'embrassa avec passion. Il était complètement collé contre moi. Je sentais son odeur, sa chaleur contre moi...

J'ôtais mes mains de ses fesses pour déboutonner mon pantalon qui glissa seul jusqu'au sol. D'un geste du pied je terminais de l'enlever. Mes deux mains retournèrent sur les fesses de Kiba.

Mon sexe se frotta contre les fesses de Kiba qui ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire. Il m'embrassa doucement avat de me murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille me demandant de continuer.

Avec mes mains, je glissais mon sexe entre les fesses de Kiba et commencer doucement à faire de petits coups de reins pour qu'il se frotte contre ses fesses. Kiba gémissait doucement et me mordillait le cou fortement pour m'exciter.

Je poussais des soupirs de plaisir et je continuais à faire languir Kiba.

" Prends-moi mon ange... "

Ses mots susurrés par Kiba achevèrent de me consumer.

Doucement je commençais à pénétrer mon ange. Kiba se cambra doucement en se resserant contre moi en laissant échapper un long soupir de bien être.

J'essaye de m'appliquer en prenant mon temps pour pénétrer totalement Kiba sans lui faire mal. Kiba dans mes bras se déhanchent et me dévore les lèvres avidemment.

Lorsque je suis enfin en lui et que je commence à faire des vas et vients lents, j'entends Kiba poussait un long miaulement sexy avant qu'il ne m'embrasse langoureusement en se serrant encore plus contre moi.

Je regarde mon homme qui semble apprécier véritablement la situation. Je continue avec des lents coups de reins ce qui ne semble pas être du goût de Kiba qui s'empale de lui même plus rapidement. Je souris en gémissant à mon tour.

Je reserre mon emprise autour de Kiba avant de donner d'un seul coup un grand coup de rein puissant. Kiba laisse échapper surpris un véritable cri de plaisir. Son corps se crispe. Je lui léche le visage ayant peur de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il voulait ais au contraire lorsque je recommence

des vas et vients lents. Kiba se penche vers moi et murmure :

" Encore... Encore plus fort mon ange... J'aime ça... "

Kiba en prononçant ses mots et devenu rouge. Il est si mignon quand il rougit.

" A tes ordres mon ange... "

Je capture alors ses lèvres avant de donner deux grands coups de reins puissants en prenant bien appui sur le sol. Kiba gémit alors dans ma bouche sans pouvoir se retenir... J'adore ça... Je gémis à mon tour pour lui faire partager mon plaisir moi aussi avant de recommencer encore... Kiba ne peut pas se retenir et il rompt le baiser pour laisser échapper un long et intense miaulement dont lui seul à le secret.

Encore plus excité, je lui mordille le cou. Kiba me répond par une série de petits gémissements avant de passer ses mains dans mon dos et de les placer sur mes fesses pour m'encourager à continuer de lui donner des coups de reins.

Poussé par une pulsion et une envie soudaine, je donne plusieurs coups de reins encore plus puissants et plus fort. Je ne me retiens pas et pénétre Kiba si fort que son corps bouge de plusieurs centimètres. La vitesse faisant claquer les fesses de Kiba contre mes cuisses.

Kiba rejette sa tête en arrière pour gémir bruyamment sans pouvoir se retenir. Ses ongles s'enfonçent dans ma peau et remonte sur mon dos. Je gémis en me mordant les lèvres. Au fur et à mesure de mes coups de reins les ogles de Kiba s'enfonçent dans ma peau. Kiba gémissant toujours de plus en plus fort.

Un instant un peu inquiet de peur de lui faire mal, je m'arrête et le regarde.

" Kiba ça va ? "

Ma voix laissait sans doute percevoir mon trouble. Kiba eu un sourire avant de me lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

" Ca va très bien... Continue... C'est parfait, ne t'arrête pas... "

J'ai eu un léger moment d'hésitation ce que Kiba perçu apparemment. Il remonta ses bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

" Naruto c'est réellement bon... Continue s'il te plaît... Ne me prive pas d'autant de plaisir... "

J'ai embrassé la joue de Kiba avant de reprendre mon étreinte et de recommencer mes coups de reins. Kiba s'est aussitôt remis à gémir sa tête quittant mon épaule pour se cambrer en arrière. J'ai souris et j'ai capturé ses lèvres avant de reprendre le rythme que j'avais précédemment. Kiba semblait complétement perdu dans les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Ses ogles parcourant à nouveau mon dos. Je me sentais aussi peu à peu gagné par le plaisir au point de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler ou m'arrêter.

Sans que je m'en rende véritablement compte, je perds peu à peu pied me laissant aller aux sensations ressenties. La vitesse de mes va et vient augemente encore ainsi que la force utilisée. Je mords assez fortement le cou de Kiba qui recommence à miauler.

Ses bruits sexys ne font qu'attiser mes envies et me poussent à me laisser aller. Le corps de Kiba bougent de plus en plus à cause de mes mouvements. Le son des gémissements de Kiba et mes grognements de plaisir ne recouvrent pas le bruit de nos deux corps en train de faire l'amour.

Je sens peu à peu le plaisir monté en moi de façon incroyable. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler tellement mes coups de reins deviennent puissants et rapides.

Kiba semble lui aussi totalement perdu dans ses sensations et sa respiration devient de plus en plus saccadée.

Je sens au fond de moi que le plaisir va bientôt être trop important mais avant de me libérer en Kiba je veux voir ses yeux et d'un geste rapide je lui ôte le bandeau de ses yeux.

Les beaux yeux noirs se fixérent dans les miens avec une telle passion que je sents mon coeur se remplir de joie et que j'eu du mal à me retenir de lui dire " je t'aime ".

C'est à ce moment qu'à ma grande surprise je sens un liquide chaud recouvrir mes abdos. Je comprend alors rapidement que Kiba ayant atteins l'extase est en train de jouir sans pouvoir se contrôler entre nos deux torses.

Excité par cette sensation inattendue et encore plus poussé par une envie incontrôlable, je donnais mes dernières forces en capturant les lèvres de Kiba. Ses gémissements dans ma bouche terminent de me faire atteindre le sommet du plaisir.

Dans un grognement, je finis par me libérer en Kiba qui gémit doucement complétement allongé sur mon torse. La sensation et si bonne que je ne peut me retenir de gémir bruyamment. Je sens mon sperme envahir le corps de Kiba par jets succesifs puis couler le long de mon sexe. JE reste immoile le temps de finir de me libérer puis je capture les lèvres de Kiba pour lui faire compredre tout le plaisir que je viens de ressentir. Kiba me réponds par un baiser passionné.

Je regardais mon ange, il était apparemment épuisé, la respiration saccadée. Il me regardais avec une telle expression de bonheur et de bien-être. Il est si beau mon ange...

Si beau... Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas à nouveau laisser sortir ses mots trop tôt.

Je lui léchais le visage en souriant puis doucement, avec toujours Kiba dans les bras, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain où je reposais mon ange au sol.

Kiba se serra contre moi en souriant avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

" Tu es vraiment un amant parfait, Naruto... "

Je crois que à ce moment si je ne suis pas devenu écarlate, c'est à cause de la fatigue car ses compliments là me touchaient plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer... Plus que je n'aurais su le dire... Ils provoquaient en moi une chaleur incroyable... Une sensation de bonheur indescriptible...

" Toi aussi Kiba... Tu es mon ange..."

Kiba a capturé mes lèvres amoureusement puis après avoir caressé ma joue, il s'est dirigé vers la douche la déclenchant après avoir régler la température de l'eau. Il m'a tendu son bras et j'ai saisi sa main.

Avec un sourire, il m'a entraîné jusqu'à lui sous la douche.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté avec lui sous la douche à nous faire des calins à nous faire des baisers. A rester l'un contre l'autre comme si plus rien autour de nous n'existais. Comme si la seule chose que je voulais de toute ma vie, c'est Kiba contre moi...

Nous avons ensuite gagné le lit ensemble. J'avais repris Kiba dans mes bras et je le déposais en douceur sur le lit avant de me jeter sur lui pour rire. Le rire cristalin de Kiba me faisait ressentir une joie intense. Rapidement, l'un contre l'autre, nous nous sommes endormis.

C'est à contre-coeur que nous nous sommes séparés tôt dans le matin alors que le soleil se levait à peine mais je ne pouvais pas aller en mission avec les vêtementsque je portais et emprunter des vêtements à Kiba risquait de me faire remarquer.

Nous étions d'accord qu'il fallait que je m'en aille tôt mais arrivé sur le perron de l'appartement de Kiba. Je me suis senti vaincu, je n'avais pas envie de partir... Pas envie de m'en aller. Je voulais rester mais Shino risquait de rentrer tôt e sa mission... Car s'il était absent hier soir par chance, il devait rentrer dans la matinée...

Kiba lui aussi semblait triste et sans que l'on puisse s'en empêcher, nous avons échangé un dernier baiser langoureux avant de nous séparer un peu triste même si c'était pour une séparation de quelques heures... Je sais c'est bête mais ça ne se contrôle pas.

Mais ce dont je ne me doutais pas c'est qu'à cet instant, une personne rentrant de mission tôt nous avait surpris l'air de rien sans le vouloir Kiba et moi en train de nous embrasser. Je ne savais pas que le lendemain je devrais lui faire face... Mais que heureusement, il ne s'agissait pas de Shino...

A suivre...

Merci vraiment pour toutes ses reviews... J'espère que ce lemon vous aura plu^^

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça pousse à écrire encore plus vite^^

IJIEH


	7. Lequel des trois ?

Titre : Le sexe peut-il devenir de l'amour ?

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : Kiba et Naruto

Résumé : Les tribulations d'un futur couple peut-être ?

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Septième partie :

Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin chez moi bien au chaud, je sentais encore le goût sucré des lèvres de Kiba sur les miennes. Instinctivement je léchais mes lèvres d'un petit coup de langue comme pour ne pas perdre cette sensation si agréable. Je m'ébouriffais les cheveux doucement et me grattait le crâne. Il était déjà 10 h 30. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir dormi autant de temps.

Je me redressais doucement et enfilait un caleçon m'apercevant ensuite que ce caleçon n'était pas à moi. Je le regardais plus attentivement avant de me persuader peu à peu qu'il devait être à Kiba.

J'affichais doucement un petit sourire sur mon visage joyeux. Je me dirigeais vers la porte de ma chambre pour gagner la cuisine lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre. Je grognais légérement. Quel pouvait bien être l'imbécile qui venait me déranger si tôt ?

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée toujours seulement vêtu de mon caleçon et je regardais par le judas qui pouvait bien venir me voir. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres lorsque je m'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Sai. Ca faisait plusieurs jours que je ne l'avais pas vu. Machinalement j'ouvris la porte et je le fit entrer dans le salon.

Cela ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça que Sai me voit seulement en caleçon. Il en avait vu bien plus lorsqu'on prenait des douches à l'entraînement où lors de certaines missions quand on avait partagé les mêmes sacs de couchage.

Sai entra sans se faire prier avant de rire doucement.

" Pas encore réveillé et habillé à cette heure-ci Naruto ? "

Refermant la porte doucement, je grognais légèrement agacé.

" Me suis pas couché tôt. "

Sai eu un petit rire et me tapota l'épaule.

"Moi non plus, tu sais, je suis rentré de mission avec Sakura et Sasuke dans la nuit ou peut-être même devrais-je dire ce matin. "

Je le regardais en attendant davantage sur cette fameuse missionn et je lui fit signe de continuer de parler alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour manger. Pendant que je prenais mon petit-déjeuner, Sai me détailla leur mission d'hier que Tsunade leur avait donné après qu'elle est reçue des nouvelles à propos d'un homme du bingo book. Apparemment la mission s'était très bien passé si ce n'est la fatigue qu'ils avaient ressenties en rentrant de cette mission qui les avaient amenés jusq'aux frontières de Konoha.

En écoutant le récit de Sai ponctué de ces réflexions bizarres habituelles j'avais pris pu dégusté mon chocolat chaud et mes petits biscuits habituels.

Lorsque je me relevais pour gagner la salle de bain, Sai finissait son récit.

" En somme, tout s'est bien passé. "

Sai acquiesca en souriant.

" Tu pourrais faire un peu le ménage ici Naruto... "

J'entrais dans la salle de bain en entendant cette phrase, je fronçais les sourcils alors que Sai allait à son tour entrer dans la salle de bain comme si de rien n'était.

" Si tu n'es pas content Sai au lieu de venir me matter sans l'air de rien sous la douche si tu t'occupais de ça pendant que je me lave. "

Il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie aussi bien pour la première aprtie de la phrase que pour la deuxième mais avec Sai il aurait bien sûr fallu le préciser car aussitôt j'ai eu droit à un Sai souriant qui me disait :

" Par quoi, je dois commencer Naruto ? "

Je baissais la tête vaincu par le fait qu'il est pris ce que je lui disais pour du premier degré. Sai était véritablement quelqu'un de trop simple pour percevoir la moindre ironie dans mes propos ou pour seulement s'apercevoir que je plaisantais. Je fis mine de n'avoir rien dit.

" Rien... Laisse-moi me préparer. Tu peux m'attendre dans le salon en attendant. "

Sai sourit.

" Bien après ça je devrais te parler de quelque chose de très important... A tout de suite... "

Sai me sourit et s'éloigna alors que je refermais la porte de la salle de bain en ôtant le caleçon de Kiba. Je me glissais lentement sous la douche arpès avoir réglé le bouton de température de l'eau. L'eau ruissela doucement sur mon corps alors que je fermais les yeux. La première image qui me vint à l'esprit fut le visage de Kiba. Un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage.

Je relevais les mains pour attraper un shampooing pour me laver les cheveux. Mes gestes étaient automatiques alors que mon esprit lui dérivait sur l'homme que j'aimais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la soirée d'hier. La soirée avait était parfaite. Kiba était vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable... Et moi j'avais tellement de chance de l'avoir...

Je me sentais bien à cet instant perdu dans des souvenirs aussi agréable.

Je restais un long moment sous la douche et j'en profitais pleinement l'esprit bercé par mes pensées sur Kiba. Je me préparais ensuite rapidement en me rhabillant et en me coiffant. J'ouvris la porte et je me dirigeais vers le salon où je retrouvais Sai dans le salon mais il n'était plus seul. Assis dasn un fauteuil, Sasuke me fixait en souriant.

" Salut Sasuke. "

" Salut Naruto. "

D'un geste Sasuke se releva de son fauteuil et vint me serrer la main.

" Tu en mets du temps à te doucher dis-moi... Tu deviens coquet ? " lança Sai avec un mini sourire sur le visage.

" Disons que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs... Que me vaux le plaiszir de ta visite Sasuke ? Toi aussi tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire comme Sai ? "

Sasuke sourit.

" Tu as deviné... il y a une chose dont je voudrais te parler... En tête-à-tête... "

" J'étais là en premier Sasuke... Je règle une petite affaire avec Naruto et je vous laisse tranquille... "

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

" Je suis très demandé ce matin, on dir... "

Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase que la sonnette de l'entrée retentissait bruyamment.

" Apparemment ce n'est pas fini... "

Je laissais mes deux amis dans le salon avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée sans m'apercevoir que j'étais suivi par mes deux amis. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte d'entrée que ma visiteuse, Sakura, se jettait presque sur moi avec un regard inquiet et me criait :

" Naruto je dois te parler, j'ai... "

Mais aussitôt Sakura avait-elle vu les deux garçons derrière moi qu'elle me se recula et changea d'attitude. Je sourias malgré tout un peu surpirs par la réaction de Sakura.

" Tu es la troisième à me dire ça ce matin Sakura... "

Sakura soupira... Alors que Sai ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un gradn sourire amusé par la situation. Je faisais signe à Sakura d'entrer lorsqu'elle eu franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée, Sai me tapota le bras.

" Ce que je voulais te dire n'a rien d'urgent.. Je repasserai cette après-midi réserve-moi un rendez-vous si possible. "

Je souriais volontiers à la réflexion de celui-ci et le laissait passer.

" Promis... Je suis chez moi toute l'après-midi. Passe quand tu veux, je serai tout à toi... Promis... Ma secrétaire refoulera les gêneurs. "

Petit sourire complice et signe de main avant que Sai ne s'éloigne et que je ne referme la porte d'entrée. Sakura et Sasuke échangaient des sourires comme pour savoir quel serait le premier à vouloir me parler.

Sasuke baissa la tête et fit un signe galant.

" A toi l'honneur Sakura j'attendrais ici Naruto pour lui parler... Tu n'en as pas pour longtemps ? "

Sakura fit un non de la tête en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Sasuke.

Elle attrapa mon bras et m'entraîna à la recherche d'une salle isolée où Sasuke ne nous entendrait pas sans même me demander mon avis. Je me laissais faire en se retenant de rire. Sasuke resta lui dans l'entrée appuyé contre un mur l'esprit pensif. Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon, elle me fit avancer suffisamment en me tirant par le bras afin de pouvoir refermer la porte derrière moi. La jeune kunoichi finit par me lâcher pour refermer la porte tournant même la clé dans la serrure. Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir me confier un secret si important qu'elle avait peur d'être espionné.

Je me contentais de sourire avant de m'asseoir sur une des chaises à proximité en la regardant attendant le moment des confidences. Sakura redressa la tête et lança sans préambule :

" C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Sasuke, qu'est-ce que je peux lui acheter ? "

Je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire vu les précautions que venait de prendre Sakura seulement pour me demander ça. Cela me valut une bonne tape sur la tête dont Sakura avait le secret et qui me fit presque me cogner la tête contre la table.

Je relevais la tête en me la frottant en même temps.

" Aieuh, un jour faudrait que tu apprennes la douceur Sakura... "

La menace d'une nouvelle tape de la part de Sakura suffit à me convaincre de ne pas continuer mes remarques mais plutôt de me plonger sur la question posées par Sakura.

" Tu n'as pas d'idée de cadeau ? "

Sakura me jeta un regard méprisant.

" Tu crois que je viendrais te voir si j'avais la moindre idée d'un cadeau, crétin ? "

je grimaçais légèrement me retenant de répliquer pour ne pas me faire frapper à nouveau.

" Tu sais bien qu'il aime tout ce qui est en rapport avec la lecture... Achète-lui un roman pour sa collection, il adore les romans policiers... "

Elle me jeta un regard pas très convaincue de mon idée. Je regardais ailleurs pensif essayant de lui trouver une idée plus originale.

" Sasuke a perdu son mp4 pendant la mission à Suna. Tu pourrais lui en acheter un autre non ? Il adore la musique. "

" Ino, y a déjà pensé hélas... T'as rien de mieux que ça ? C'est ton meilleur ami non ? "

" T'es drôle toi... C'est pas forcément évident de te répondre en quelques secondes... "

" Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui acheter toi ? "

" Moi ? Tu verras à son anniversaire.. Je dirais rien d'ici là. "

Loin de calmer Sakura, la réflexion avait l'air de l'agacer plus qu'autre chose... il fallait que je me rattrape vite avant que sa main ne revienne tâter ma nuque.

" Je te propose un truc si tu veux Sakura, comme je dois parler avec Sasuke juste après toi, je l'interroge discrètement et si je découvre un truc qui lui fait envie en particulier je t'envoie un message ? "

Ma solution semblait convenir à la demoiselle qui me gratifia d'un sourire en me répétant plusieurs fois de ne pas oublier et de lui envoyer un message le plus rapidement possible. Acquiesçant plusieurs fois, je la raccompagnais à la porte où elle me fit à nouveau promettre discrètement devant Sasuke de lui envoyer un message dès que je savais.

J'opinais de la tête puis je refermais la porte pour me retourner vers Sasuke.

" A ton tour maintenant... "

Je souriais à Sasuke l'encourageant par un signe à me suivre jusqu'au salon. A peine entré dans le salon j'entendis mon portable sonner alors qu'il était posé sur la talbe basse.

" Excuse-moi deux secondes... "

Je me précipitais sur mon portable pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un texto. je pianotais pour le faire s'afficher pour le lire rapidement. Je vis aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Sai et en le lisant le sourire affiché sur mon visage s'agrandit :

Je t'envoie ce message car je me suis aperçu que je ne pourrais pas passer cette après-midi du coup, je te pose la question par texto : Est-ce que c'est bon signe quand une fille te dit qu'elle aimerait passer davantage de temps avec toi ?

Un petit souffle moqueur s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je me tournais vers Sasuke.

" C'est Sai, je lui réponds rapidement et je suis à toi. "

Je tapotais jusqu'à pouvoir écrire un message assez bref : Oui, c'est même très bon signe Sai. Avant de l'envoyer avec un petit sourire. Sai était véritablement irrécupérable.

Je reposais le téléphone à sa place sur la table basse avant de me retourner vers Sasuke en souriant venant m'asseoir sur la chaise face à lui avec un grand sourire.

" Voilà, je suis tout à toi, je t'écoute. "

Sasuke me regardait droit dans les yeux avec une expression un peu étrange très différente de celle du matin.

Moi je continuais de lui sourire attendant sa première phrase mais Sasuke resta quelques secondes silencieux comme s'il cherchait ses mots pourtant en attendant il avait bien eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

" Je voulais juste savoir une chose... Depuis quand tu vas, la nuit, embrasser Kiba chez lui ? "

A suivre...

Merci vraiment pour toutes ses reviews... La suite s'est fait attendre mais l'histoire n'est pas finie^^ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews car désormais j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire et d'updater mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne les lit pas bien au contraire mais j'ai dû faire un choix. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews en espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça pousse à écrire encore plus vite^^

IJIEH HEIJI


	8. Mon meilleur ami

Titre : Le sexe peut-il devenir de l'amour ?

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : Kiba et Naruto

Résumé : Les tribulations d'un futur couple peut-être ?

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Huitième partie :

" Je voulais juste savoir une chose... Depuis quand tu vas, la nuit, embrasser Kiba chez lui ? "

Je ne sais pas quelle tête j'ai bien pu faire en entendant la phrase de Sasuke mais elle devait bien mériter une photo. Je le regardais en tout cas un petit moment sans oser répondre.

Etait-ce juste un test où nous avait-il surpris ? Et comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle sachant que je ne lui avait rien dit du tout... Je déglutis silencieusement alors que Sasuke qui devait se douter que la question qu'il venait de poser m'avait choqué la répétait encore une fois :

" Depuis quand tu vas, la nuit, embrasser Kiba chez lui ? "

Comment devais-je réagir ? La question me trottait dans l'esprit et me faisait transpirer à grosses gouttes. Devais-je nier ou avouer ? Sasuke me regardait sans laisser paraître la moindre expression à laquelle j'aurais pu me raccrocher pour me rassurer ou m'aider dans mon choix. Finalement je baissais la tête sans même le regarder avant de répondre doucement.

" Ca va faire un mois... Depuis que je sors avec lui. "

La réponse était courte et directe. Elle était claire, j'avouais sans même protester. Après tout personnellement je n'avais aucun regret ni aucun remord. Au contraire j'étais heureux ainsi alors pourquoi le cacher à mon meilleur ami maintenant qu'il le savait. Je relevais le visage.

" Quand as-tu... ? "

Je ne finissais pas ma phrase mais je savais que Sasuke comprendrais du regard ma question et je ne me trompais pas.

" Je sais depuis hier quand je t'ai vu l'embrasser et filer ensuite... Je t'avoue que ça... Je ne m'y attendais pas... "

Je restais silencieux en entendant cette phrase. Que voulez-vous ajouter à ça ? Je me contentais de fixer Sasuke espérant une réaction de sa part... N'importe laquelle mais une réaction pas cet espèce de regard vide et neutre... Ou au moins juste un mot que je sache sur quel pied danser...

Je pense que le silence dura bien une bonne minute voire plus avant que Sasuke le rompe à nouveau.

" Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ? "

La question qui tue... Un jour où l'autre ça c'est sûr mais je n'avais pas arrêté de date précise... Pour l'instant je profitais juste de mon amour tout nouveau avec Kiba pourquoi aurait dû absolument partager ces moments précieux avec qui que ce soit... En même temps Sasuke était mon meilleur ami et je n'avais en principe aucun secret pour lui et on avait l'habitude de tout partager. Pourquoi je ne lui l'avais pas dit ? Certainement par peur de la façon dont il allait prendre la nouvelle... Je n'avais jamais abordé ce type de sujet avec lui.

" Quand je me serais senti prêt... "

le visage de Sasuke changea en entendant cette phrase mais je n'y prêtais pas attention continuant la phrase que j'avais commencé.

" Tu aurais été le premier à qui je l'aurais dit mais quand... Je ne peux pas te le dire exactement... C'est aussi nouveau pour moi que ça peut l'être pour toi... je pensais pas, il y a quelques mois dire un jour que je serai avec un mec. "

Sasuke me sourit en posant son coude sur la table et sa tête sur sa main avant de demander avec un ton amusé.

" Et alors c'est comment ? "

Je le regardais étrangement. Ce sourire et cette phrase voulait-elle vraiment dire ce que je croyais qu'elle voulait dire ?

" Tu ne m'en veux pas ? "

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux comme surpris par ma question comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

" T'en vouloir pourquoi ? T'es bête Naruto... Ta relation est toute récente et en plus je me doute que ça devait pas être évident d'en parler aux autres même à moi ton meilleur ami par peur de la réaction que moi où les autres on pouvait avoir... "

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'afficher un immense sourire sur mon visage auparavant défait avant de me jeter au cou de Sasuke pour le serrer dans mes bras.

" Sasuke, je t'adore ! "

Je me sentais tellement mieux et tellement rassuré que le geste avait été spontané et fait instinctivement. Je serrais amicalement mon meilleur ami pour lui faire partager mon soulagement mais la situation ne dura pas longtemps, Sasuke n'appréciant pas trop les câlins. Doucement il m'écarta de lui légèrement gêné comme je pu le voir dans ces yeux. Lorsque je fus à nouveau assis face à lui, il reprit la parole pour me répéter ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt d'une autre manière.

" Et alors ça fait quoi d'être avec un mec ? Et surtout d'être avec Kiba car je t'avoue que je ne vous aurez jamais imaginé en couple tous les deux... "

Je me sentais libéré d'un poids énorme alors qu'il me posait à nouveau cette question comme si un poids énorme venait de s'envoler. J'étais avec mon meilleur ami qui ne m'en voulait pas de lui avoir caché mon couple avec Kiba et qui apparemment ne semblait pas du tout choqué ou dégoûté vu la façon dont il me parlait. Inutile de lui demander ce qu'il pensait du fait que je sois gay ou bi et tomber dans un discours sans intérêt vu qu'il n'avait aucun signe de rejet ou aucun à priori aux vues de ses propos.

" Je t'avouerais que moi aussi au départ ça me faisait bizarre mais je me sens tellement bien avec lui... On a fêté notre premier mois ensemble le soir où tu nous a vu... Et pour répondre à ta question ça fait quoi d'être avec un mec ? Personnellement moi pour l'instant ça me rend très heureux... "

Sasuke eu un petit rictus avant de se redresser et de me regarder avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

"Excuse-moi c'est vrai que ma réponse n'est pas des plus intelligentes ou plutôt elle était mal formulée mais tu as compris ce que je voulais dire... Et comment en êtes vous venu à sortir ensemble ? "

En pensant à ce que j'allais devoir répondre à cette question, je me mis aussitôt à devenir rouge voir même écarlate... Je baissais la tête... Devais-je lui dire que c'était après avoir couché deux fois avec Kiba qu'on s'était mis ensemble ? Honnêtement je ne m'en sentais pas capable... Pas que j'ai honte de moi ou de ce que l'on avait fait mais je ne me voyais pas ces mots sortir de ma bouche pour être dit à Sasuke. Mais apparement le seul fait que j'ai rougis avait suffit à Sasuke pour comprendre ce qui avait dû se passer au début et il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire sonore. Je redressais aussitôt la tête pour le voir rire, c'était plutôt rare de sa part. Se retenant de rire davantage et sans attendre que je parle, il poursuivit en posant une autre question.

" Lequel a attiré l'autre ? "

Je ne savais pas Sasuke aussi curieux. Toutes ces questions de sa part me surprenait énormément mais il faut dire que l'on partageait tout et là il ne s'agissait pas d'un truc anodin qui m'arrivait et au fond j'étais content de voir qu'il s'intéressait à moi et à ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver... Je fronçais malgré tout les sourcils en entendant sa question que je ne comprenais pas très bien...

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? "

" Je veux dire : Lequel de vous deux à dragué l'autre ? "

Question intéressante... Mais plus je réfléchissais à la réponse plus je me disais qu'au fond je ne le savais pas vraiment... Kiba m'avait incité à aller plus loin mais c'était moi qui avait eu des vues sur lui au départ... Et pouvait-on appelé leur deux expériences sous la douche et chez Ino comme des moments de drague ?

" A dire vrai, je n'en sais rien... "

Sasuke eu a nouveau un sourire.

" Donc, vous vous êtes dragué réciproquement... "

J'acquiesçais de la tête doucement toujours pensif.

" Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire ça... "

Je me redressais alors en fixant mon ami avec une certaine quiétude et un soulagement bien différent de ce que je ressentait au début de la conversation. Je me mis à sourire tout seul en constatant à nouveau le soulagement ressenti.

" Mais dis-moi Sasuke, tu deviens bien curieux... "

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase qu'à nouveau le rire de Sasuke emplissait le salon. Décidement aujourd'hui je devais être particulièrement drôle... Il était vraiment très rare que je fasse autant rire Sasuke en quelques minutes. Après avoir à nouveau calmé son rire, Sasuke me regarda avec un oeil pétillant.

" C'est toi qui ose me dire ça ? Toi qui, à chaque fois que j'ai pu avoir une petite amie me posait toutes sortes de questions même les plus intimes comme les positions préférées de ces demoiselles ? "

Je rougissais un peu en essayant de jouer les innocents ne trouvant qu'un pathétique " Mais euh... C'est pas vrai... " à répliquer.

Sasuke me regardait avec un air toujours aussi malicieux pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

" Ose me dire que je mens... Naruto..."

Je me contentais de détourner le ragard pour regarder le canapé d'un air toujours innocent. Puis vaincu je finis par concéder à Sasuke qu'il avait raison. Il avait l'air fier de sa victoire.

" Tu remarqueras que moi je ne te pose pas ce genre de question, Naruto. "

Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur mon visage alors que je revenais fixer mon meilleur ami.

" Parce que toi, tu n'oserais pas me demander ça. Tu es déjà gêné de parler de tes petites amies et de leur petits secrets alors me demander mes petits secrets à moi et à Kiba... tu nous ferait une attaque... Monsieur est trop prude... "

A mon tour de marquer un point vu le visage outré de mon ami qui semblait vouloir protester pour me prouver que j'avais tort mais je savais qu'avec un peu de provocation, je finirais par marquer complètement le point.

" Si tu veux, je peux te raconter nos ébats... "

Le mouvement de recul de Sasuke et sa réponse gênée pour me signifier que ça ne l'intéressait pas me fit éclater de rire et contrairement à mon ami quand je rigolais, c'était à gorge déployée et sans me retenir ce qui vexait un peu plus le jeune Uchiwa.

Je finis par m'arrêter après un petit moment et plusieurs reprises de ce rire malgré moi pour regarder Sasuke. Au fond de moi je me sentais soulagé de pouvoir partager ce que j'étais en train de vivre avec mon meilleur ami. Le destin m'avait un peu forcé la main mais ce n'était pas grave... Bien au contraire... Et je voulais partager cette réflexion avec lui.

" Je suis content que tu saches finalement. "

Nous échangeâmes ensemble un petit regard complice. j'allais enfin pouvoir parler de mon histoire avec Kiba avec quelqu'un. Et bavard comme je l'étais, Sasuke n'avait pas fini de m'écouter parler. Je soupirais un peu détendu avant de reprendre la parole.

" Par contre, tu peux garder le secret pour l'instant Sasuke... Tu me le promets ? "

Sasuke n'hésita pas une seconde avant de me répondre.

" Bien sûr que je ne dirais rien cela restera entre toi et moi... "

J'affichais un visage radieux ravi de sa réponse puis je me relevais de ma chaise au même moment où mon ventre fit un bruit étrange trahissant la faim qui commençait à tirailler mon ventre. Je me frottais aussiôt le ventre avec une moue dont moi seul avait le secret. Sasuke me regarda faire avant de parler.

" Toi, c'est toujours ton ventre qui te guide... Ventre à pattes."

Je fis semblant de m'offusquer un peu de la réflexion de mon ami en lui désignant l'horloge de la main.

" Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est midi ! C'est normal que j'ai faim, j'ai à peine petit-déjeuner ce matin et avec ce que j'ai fait cette nuit... "

Réflexion faite exprès pour gêner mon interlocuteur et qui ne manqua pas son but.

"Epargne-moi les détails, s'il te plaît... Je vais te laisser tranquille pour que tu puisses manger... On se verra peut-être plus tard dans la journée... "

Je me relevais à mon tour en lui serrant la main avec un sourire. Nos dernières paroles tournérent autour de mon appétit insatiable. Sasuke plaignant Kiba s'il devait un jour me payer le restaurant. Provocation volontaire que je laissais passer sans protester.

Je raccompagnais Sasuke jusqu'à la porte en lui rappelant de ne parler pour l'instant à personne de mon histoire avec Kiba lui expliquant que l'on avait décidé tous les deux que l'on n'en parlerait que quand on se sentirait tous les deux suffisamment sûrs l'un de l'autre.

A peine avais-je dis au revoir à Sasuke que je me précipitais dans la cuisine pour regarder ce que j'avais dans mon frigo.

Je repensais à la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec mon ami et au final j'étais véritablement ravi qu'elle se soit déroulée ainsi. J'ouvrais le frigo pour voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant à manger.

Rien... Il n'y avait rien...

Enfin plutôt qui ne me fasse particulièrement envie.

J'étais en train de réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir manger pour calmer mon ventre quand j'entendis à nouveau la sonnerie de mon portable.

Je me précipitais encore au salon sans raison puisqu'il s'agissait à nouveau d'un simple texto mais il ne venait pas de n'importe qui :

Il reste pas mal de nourriture d'hier soir et Shino est absent pour l'après-midi, cela te dirait-il de venir manger avec moi ?

Le message était bien évidemment signé Kiba. Je répondis immédiatement que je serais ravi de manger avec lui et que je serai sur place encore plus rapidement qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Je glissais mon portable et je me précipitais à l'étage pour prendre toutes mes affaires avant de me rendre chez Kiba.

A peine avais-je réuni toutes mes affaires que le portable sonna à nouveau. Je l'attrapais aussitôt en le retirant de ma poche.

Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de la réponse de Kiba mais je me trompais :

Alors Naruto, tu sais ce que voudrait Sasuke pour son anniversaire ? J'attends toujours ton message.

Sakura

Je pâlis légèrement en lisant ce message... J'avais complètement oublié.

" Et merde... "

A suivre...

Merci vraiment pour toutes ses reviews... Voilà la suite ^^ J'ai pris le temps de répondre au review de ce chapitre vu que seulement une personne s'était identifié pour que je réponde. Si vous voulez que je réponde à vos reviews laissez-moi votre adresse. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé une review. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça pousse à écrire encore plus vite^^

IJIEH HEIJI


	9. Les idées de Shino

Titre : Le sexe peut-il devenir de l'amour ?

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : Kiba et Naruto

Résumé : Les tribulations d'un futur couple peut-être ?

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Neuvième partie :

Il était quasiment une heure de l'après-midi quand je frappais à la porte de Kiba. Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de le voir ouvrir la porte. Nous échangeâmes aussitôt un sourire complice.

" Shino est-il là ? "

Kiba secoua la tête négativement en me faisant signe d'entrer. Je faisais quelques pas à l'intérieur, Kiba refermant la porte immédiatement avant de se retourner vers moi pour me plaquer contre le mur et de m'embrasser passionnément.

Je répondais au baiser avec un sourire ravi et conquis. Si j'avais appris une chose depuis un mois en sortant avec Kiba c'était qu'il aimait la spontanéité et l'imprévu. Il aimait aussi varier les plaisirs de différentes façons.

Kiba rompit le baiser de lui même avant de caresser mon visage.

" Tu m'as manqué tu sais... "

Je ne pu me retenir de réprimer un petit rire léger.

" On s'est quitté il y a seulement quelques heures... "

" Ca n'empêche pas que tu m'as manqué ces quelques petites heures, j'ai même rêvé de toi..."

Je me mordais les lèvres en lui souriant à la fois flatté et un tantinet gêné.

" Je ne faisais pas de bêtise au moins dans mes rêves ? "

Kiba se rapprocha de moi avant de me lécher le cou avec envie en posant ses deux mains sur mon bassin.

"Oh si... Plein... "

j'ai dû rougir sans m'en rendre compte alors que mes mains allaient caresser les cheveux de Kiba qui étaient en train d'explorer mon cou, Ce moment tendre aurait pu durer et même évoluer vers autre chose si mon ventre ne s'était pas fait remarqué comme à son habitude par un bruit révélant la faim qui me tiraillé.

Kiba se redressa en entendant le bruit sans pouvoir se retenir de rire,

"Eh, bien ça fait plaisir... "

Je bredouillais quelques excuses que Kiba interrompit par un simple baiser pour me rassurer.

Il attrapa ensuite ma main afin de m'amener dans la même pièce que la veille pour manger, les restes étant sur la table avec deux assiettes toutes simples.

" Je sens que je vais encore me régaler... "

Je m'approchais de la table m'asseyant face à mon homme et je m'apprêtais à me servir à manger quand je repensais tout à coup à la visite de Sasuke. Une petite boule apparut alors dans mon ventre chassant légèrement la faim. Je me demandais comment Kiba allait pouvoir réagir en apprenant la nouvelle.

" Quoi de neuf mon ange ? "

Kiba avait prononcé cette phrase en me tendant le plat des entrées pour que je me serve avec un de ses sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret. Je le regardais craquant à cause de son sourire puis en lui prenant le plat des mains, je murmurais :

" J'ai eu la visite de Sasuke ce matin. Il est rentré de mission cette nuit... "

Kiba se servait à son tour du plat que je lui tendais quand il ajouta :

" Il t'a raconté sa mission ? Elle était intéressante ? "

" A vrai dire, on a pas eu le temps de discuter de ça... il a vu quelque chose hier soir et il voulait me demander.. "

Il le releva la tête me fixant légèrement intrigué.

" Il m'a demandé depuis quand je t'embrassais tard dans la nuit... "

Kiba en lâcha les couverts qu'il tenait dans les mains et me regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Je lui sourit en le voyant réagir ainsi.

" Ben, tu vois j'ai réagi pareil quand il m'a dit ça et quand il m'a expliqué qu'il nous avait vu nou dire au revoir hier soir... "

Mon petit ami déglutit en me fixant et en me demandant sur un ton légèrement inquiet;

" Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? "

" La vérité sans trop entrer dans les détails... Après tout c'est mon meilleur ami... "

Mon homme s'écarta un peu de la table semblant véritablement touché et inquiété par cette nouvelle. Il semblait fixer le vide comme s'il se répétait mes paroles pour lui même pour assimiler l'information. Puis il releva le visage et me demanda.

" Donc Sasuke est au courant ? "

Je rougis légèrement je ne sais pas pourquoi. Le ton qu'il avait employé me perturbait. Est-ce que j'avais fait une gaffe ? Après tout Sasuke nous avait vu ! Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir ! Sasuke et moi, on était tellement complice, je n'aurais pas pu lui raconter n'importe quoi ou nier l'évidence... Mais je savais qu'annoncer cette nouvelle là ne serait pas facile et je m'inquiétais de la réaction que pourrait bien avoir Kiba.

" Donc Sasuke sait... "

J'acquiesçais sans oser parler attendant de voir comment Kiba allait réagir prêt à répondre à ces questions.

" Et il a réagi comment ? "

" Il a trouvé notre couple surprenant mais il était content pour moi et m'a juré de garder le secret... Et je connais Sasuke depuis l'enfance alors il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, il ne dira rien. "

Je lui souriait pour lui donner confiance et éloigner ses doutes. Kiba me fixa le visage ne montrant véritablement aucune expression claire.

" Un couple surprenant ? Dans quel sens ? "

Je regardais mon amant un peu étonné à mon tour, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit cette partie de ma phrase qui puisse porter à débat avec Kiba.

Je bafouillais un peu gêné, n'ayant rien préparé à ce sujet.

"Ben.. Je... Disons qu'il ne nous voyait pas ensemble... "

Il fronça les sourcils véritablement agacé par cette phrase.

" Et de quoi je me mêle non mais... Pas besoin de l'approbation de Monsieur Sasuke. "

Kiba se penche alors vers moi et embrasse mes lèvres après avoir fait relever mon menton avec sa main droite. Je le laisse faire d'abord abasourdi puis je réponds doucement au baiser toujours étonné par son attitude.

" Tu... Tu n'es pas fâché que Sasuke sache ? "

Il fit une moue étrange et garda quelques secondes avant de me répondre naturellement.

" Je t'avoue que ça me surprend un peu mais on ne restera pas caché à vie et avoir quelqu'un à qui tu pourras te confier te fera du bien... Sasuke de toute façon et pas du genre à parler donc je ne m'inquiète pas... "

" Quand tu dis qu'on ne restera pas caché à vie ça veut dire que tu as l'intention de le dire ? "

Je sens mon homme hésiter ce que je comprend dans la manière à me répondre.

" Quand on se sentira prêt tous les deux on le dira... Tu es d'accord ? "

Je me penche posant ma tête sur son torse en souriant puis je murmure à son intention :

" Je suis d'accord mais je ne peux pas tout de suite.. je ne suis pas encore prêt.. "

Kiba posa sa main sur les cheveux et murmura à son tour :

" Moi non plus mais on a tout notre temps... "

Je tournais mon visage vers lui et je souriais avant de me redresser et d'emprisonner ses lèvres. Mes mains vinrent se poser sur son torse le caressant doucement approfondissant en même temps le baiser. Ce fut Kiba qui le coupa après un petit moment en souriant.

" On continue de manger ? "

Je lui répondit par un petit baiser avant de reprendre mes couverts. Rassuré et plus à l'aise, j'étais prêt à manger de bon coeur sans être torturé par le fait que Sasuke sache. Kiba reprit également les sien et commença à manger également.

Les plats avaient beau être de la veille , ils étaient toujours délicieux aussi bien les entrées que le reste et tous les deux on était véritablement en train de se régaler. En prenant une bouchée de nourriture, je demandais à mon petit ami pour faire la conversation.

" Et Shino t'a pas posé des questions sur tout ça ?

Le plus beau des ninjas me fixa sans comprendre.

" Des questions sur quoi ? "

" Sur toute cette nourriture, il a bien du la voir dans votre frigo commun. "

Le visage de Kiba changea en comprenant ma question.

" Ah ça... Il n'a rien dit... "

Puis sans rien ajouter, il recommença à manger. Je regardais Kiba un peu surpris m'attendant plus à une réponse développée et pas à ces quelques mots... Comme si il cherchait à me cacher quelque chose. Je n'insistais pas davantage pour reprendre une bouchée dans mon assiette.

Le repas se déroulait très bien. On rigolait et on plaisantait tous les deux totalement complice. Tout se déroulait parfaitement jusqu'à ce qu'une chose inattendu se produise. Sans qu'on l'entende tout les deux des clés s se mirent à tourner dans la serrure de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Des pas dasn l'entrée trop légers pour qu'on les entendent ne se firent remarquer que trop tard.

Personnellement je les entendit deux ou trois secondes avant que la personne concernée ne se trouve devant nous dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Je pense qu'il en allait de même pour Kiba à voir la surprise sur son visage lorsque Shino lança sur un ton joyeux.

" Eh salut vous deux ! "

Aucun de nous deux ne sursauta mais on ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise, l'un et l'autre ne pensions pas voir Shino qui selon Kiba ne devait rentrer que dans ma soirée.

Shino entra dans la pièce et pris un peu d'entrée qui restait dans un plat avant de se lécher les doigts et de me sourire.

" Alors Naurto, Kiba t'a invité pour finir les restes de sa soirée chaude avec une fille et te raconter ce qu'il a fait pendant la soirée ? "

Je rougis en le regardant ne comprenant pas très bien ce dont il parlait.

" De quoi tu.. "

Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase car Kiba m'en empêcha rapidement.

" Inutile de faire comme si tu ne savais pas Naruto. Shino est au courant que hier, j'ai invité une fille ici pour lui servir tous ses bons plats... "

Le regard insistant de Kiba était très clair et même si je n'étais pas un grand intellectuel, je compris que Shino avait raconté qu'il avait passé la soirée avec une fille au lieu de dire que c'était avec moi. Je souris alors comprenant comment je devais jouer la chose.

" Kiba aime bien se vanter, on dirait, n'est-ce pas Shino ? "

Shino qui continuait de picorer dans les plats acquiesça.

" M'enfin, de toute façon, c'est sûrement la dernière fois... "

Je blêmis en entendant la phrase prononcée par Shino. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Mes yeux se tournèrent vers Kiba inquiet alors que je demandais à Shino.

" Comment ça la dernière fois ? "

Shino eu un rictus et avala avant de me répondre :

" La dernière fois qu'il se vante à mon avis... Il t'a pas fait le portrait de sa femme parfaite ? Il a pas voulu me donner son nom mais ça avait l'air très sérieux et chez notre petit Kiba c'est rare, on dirait que la miss a capturé son petit coeur. "

Ne pas rougir. Ne pas rougir.

" Ah ouais à ce point-là tu crois Shino ? "

Shino acquiesça en souriant ravi de gêner Kiba qui commençait peu à peu à devenir totalement écarlate. Kiba faisant signe à son meilleur ami de se taire et m'intimant par le regard de ne pas l'encourager.

" J'en suis sûr. Il est accro notre pote au charme de cette fille... Si t'arrive à lui arracher son prénom Naruto, faudra absolument que tu me le dises. "

Kiba devenait plus rouge que rouge et commençait à s'énerver un peu alors que moi je rougissais intérieurement de ces déclarations indirectes. Même si Kiba me le disait parfois directement cela faisait plaisir d'avoir un retour de ce qu'il ressentais pour moi même si c'était un peu bizarre ainsi.

" Shino tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici à cette heure ? Je croyais ne pas te voir de l'après-midi ? "

Shino était en train de tirer une chaise vers la table pour s'installer avec nous et grignoter dnas les plats avant de redresser la tête et de sourire à Kiba.

" C'est vrai merci de me rappeler pourquoi j'étais venu te voir. "

Il avala une nouvelle bouchée.

" C'était vraiment bon dites donc, t'y à pas été de main morte pour la demoiselle... "

Kiba recommençait à rougir et à s'impatienter alrs que moi je trouvais la situation de plus en plus amusante.

" Shino, abrège ! "

" Eh calme-toi Kiba ! J'ai rien dit de mal... mais peut-être que je vous dérange tous les deux. "

Shino reporta son regard sur moi comme pour attendre ma réponse. Il fallait que je garde mon sérieux et mon air détaché pour lui répondre sans qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

" Tu déranges Kiba en pleine confidence et moi en plein repas et en plus tu me piques de la nourriture Shino ! "

je fis une moue faussement boudeuse avant de continuer avec un petit silence.

" Mais ne soit pas bête tu ne nous déranges pas... "

"Moi si il me dérange... "

Kiba avait croisé les bras et reculé sa chaise pour fixer Shino avec un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos. J'espérais bien ne jamais être la personne visée par un tel regard. Cependant cela avait l'air de ne pas du tout perturbé Shino qui devait y être particulièrement habitué en apparence. Il continuait à manger un peu avant de se tourner vers moi, un ton faussement plaintif.

" Regarde Naruto comment me traite mon meilleur ami ? Tu te rends compte et là seulement parce que je le dérange avec toi... Imagine ce qu'il se serait passé si je m'étais pointé hier en pleine soirée... "

En entendant ces mots, Kiba se redressa et fixa son ami.

" Tu n'oserai pas me faire ça ! "

Shino eu un petit sourire, ilaimait bien taquiner un peu son ami voir même l'agacer.

"Si tu ne veux pas me dire son prénom... faudra bien que je trouve un moyen de l'apprendre... "

kiba s'était senti mouché en entendant cette phrase et ne savait pas quoi répliquer. Pour éviter de faire durer et provoquer une maladresse de l'un ou de l'autre j'intervins pour les séparer un peu.

" Shino au lieu de torturer Kiba si tu nous disais ce que tu voulais ? "

Shino se tourna vers moi et se rapprocha avant de faire passer son bras droit par dessus mon épaule.

" Toi au moins Naruto, t'es poli et gentil... Contrairement à Kiba donc je vais te répondre à toi... "

Je souriais gêné de sentir Shino me tenir comme ça et n'osant pas trop regarder Kiba positionné ainsi. De lui même Shino s'écarta et abandonna mon épaule pour retourner à son picorage.

" Vous vous rappelez que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Sasuke ? "

J'acquiesçais alors que Kiba toujours les bras croisé encore plus agacé par le gste de Shino le dévisageait sans répondre.

" Ino veut organiser une fête chez elle en son honneur et elle a chargé moi, Sakura, Shikamaru et Lee de faire passer l'information pour que l'on garde la soirée du Mardi de la semaine prochaine de libre... Est-ce que vous serez disponible ce soir-là ? "

" Bien sûr ! Je serai là tu pourras compter sur moi... Ino aime vraiment organiser les fêtes on dirait... "

Shino me sourit et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

" Et toi Kiba ? "

" Si tu ne viens pas Shino... Je viendrais peut-être... "

Shino fit une mine boudeuse. Je me tournais vers Kiba.

" Allez quoi Kiba, on va passer une bonne soirée avec les autres ! "

Le regard de Kiba se reporta sur moi et changea aussitôt. Il n'y avait aucun rapport entre le regard qu'il était en train de me lancer et celui qu'il avait lancé à Shino. Il me scrutait et j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que j'avais particulièrement envie d'aller avec lui à cette soirée. Et le message devait être en train de passer car peu à peu son visage se détendait. Il ne boudait plus et reprenait un léger sourire avant de finalement répondre :

" Ok, je viendrais... Content tous les deux ? "

Shino sourit content de sa victoire et pris une dernière chose dans le plat au milieu de la table avant de se lever.

" Bon ben moi je vais vous laisser... Je vais voir si tout le monde sera libre pour la soirée... Bon appétit. "

Il sourit et après des bonne journée lancées rapidement. Shino disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Kiba se releva et gagna la porte d'entrée pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien à nouveau fermé avant de revenir à la table.

Il était cependant malgré tout figé sur sa place avec un visage figé. Il semblait contrarié et était sans doute en train de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Shino.

" Kiba ? "

Il ne répondit pas lorsque je l'appelais d'une voix douce, il ne semblait pas entendre le son de ma voix.

Je me relevais de ma chaise pour venir me positionner derrière sa chaise et passer mes bras autour de son cou.

" Ca va Kiba ? "

Celui-ci sembla alors aussitôt sortir de ses pensées et réaliser que j'étais là.

" Hein ? Oui bien sûr que ça va... "

" On dirait pourtant que tu es ailleurs... "

" Je réfléchissais seulement à Shino et je me disais que je détestais lui mentir. "

Je posais ma tête contre son épaule, le regard dans le vide à mon tour.

" Je sais ce que ça fait... "

Nous sommes resté un petit moment comme ça, l'esprit perdu dans nos propres pensées avant que Kiba se ressaisisse et tourne la tête vers moi et m'embrasse la joue en souriant.

' Viens par là... "

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il m'attira sur ses genoux avec un sourire et on recommença à manger tranquillement tous les deux reprenant la même atmosphère peu à peu que celle que nous avions avant l'arrivée de Shino.

Je me sentais bien dans les bras de Kiba et je me demandais intérieurement pourquoi je devais cacher cette joie et ce bonheur. Quel pouvait-être la raison qui faisait que dans ce monde on avait pas le droit d'annoncer son bonheur parce qu'il pouvait gêner les autres ? Les autres je m'en foutais complètement. Ce qui comptait c'était mon bonheur et celui de la personne que j'aimais, c'est à dire Kiba.

On termina le repas assez rapidement après le départ de Shino mais effrayé par l'intrusion de Shino qui aurait pu se produire à un moment totalement inopportun nous décidions dé nous rendre tous les deux chez moi où n'avions personne qui viendrait nous déranger...

A suivre...

Merci vraiment pour toutes ses reviews... Voilà la suite ^^ Si vous voulez que je réponde à vos reviews laissez-moi votre adresse( en espérant que ça marche bien ). Je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé une review. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça pousse à écrire encore plus vite^^

IJIEH HEIJI


End file.
